


Ebony Maw: Son of Thanos

by Shockwave404



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Black Order (Marvel) - Freeform, Butcher Sqaudron (Marvel), Character Death, Children of Thanos, Death, Ebony Maw Backstory, Ebony Maw Survives Infinity War, Ebony Maw is alive, Emperor - Freeform, Flashbacks, Genocide, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Stones, Kidnapping, Knowhere, Kree, Lostworld, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Mind Control, Sakaar, Sanctuary II, Skrull, Skrull Shenanigans, Space Wars, Space is a really cold place, Telepathy, Thanos being Thanos, Thanos doing Thanos things, Thanos is dead, The Black Order - Freeform, Titan (Marvel), Training, War, Young Ebony Maw, space, space adventures, space mission, telekinisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockwave404/pseuds/Shockwave404
Summary: Ebony Maw was Thanos' most loyal servent, who had never failed his master. However, Maw found himself defeated during the Infinity War, and ejected out into space. The universe believed The Maw was dead. The universe was wrong. Ebony Maw lives, but soon finds he is alone, with no Black Order, and no Thanos. And to make matters worse, there are several people who want to kill him, including a unstable mental parasite, bent on destroying the balance Maw helped Thanos achieve. Standing alone in a world forever changed by Thanos' snap, Maw's new mission begins.....I have made Wiki pages on this work! If you want to go ahead and check them out, go to https://marvel-cinematic-universe-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Ebony_Maw:_Son_of_Thanos_characters





	1. Starting Over.

Ebony Maw: Son of Thanos

_My name Ebony Maw. I know who I am. I am a child and servant of Thanos, a member of the Black Order, and my fathers tool to wield and command. I warn others of his comings before he arrives at their broken worlds, I spread fear and terror across the universe. I am blessed with extraordinary telekinetic abilities, using my mind to seize control of the elements around me, to be used however I see fit. My words are my weapons, sharp blades of speech, whispers like knives, that tear into ones mind, corrupting their very thoughts, and bending their will to match with mine. In all my many years of servitude, never once did I fail Thanos. I was loyal, trusted and successful. Barbaric yet detached. Merciless yet merciful. I was all these things and more. So where, and how, did it go so wrong?_

Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme and Master of the Mystic Arts, screamed out in pain and anguish, as thin razor needles pierced his skin. "Painful, aren't they?" Ebony Maw spoke softly, but coldly. "They were originally designed for microsurgery, and anyone of them-". Maw turned to face his ship's intruder, now behind him. "Could end your friends life in an instant" Maw finished.

"I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend" the man in gleaming red armour said. "Saving his life is more of a professional courtesy".

"You save nothing" Maw threatened, raising chunks of metal off the ground with his telekinesis. "Your powers and inconsequential compared to mine".

"Yeah" the man began. "But the kids seen more movies". Before Maw could even yell out, the armoured man had blasted a hole in the ship, pulling Maw out and into space. And then it all went dark. Maw could feel the cold. A horrible chill creeping swiftly over his body. He couldn't see anything. Just darkness. Was this death? No, he was still feeling it. The cold. But in seconds it would be over. He would die, and Thanos would lose. He could not allow that. The time had come to do something he hadn't needed to do in decades. But desperate times called for desperate measures. Maw could feel his mind blanking, but focused.

"Take me" he told himself. "Somewhere safe. Anywhere but here". His body repsonded, he felt himself being pulled away, leaving the horrible cold behind, a rush of air, and no more.

**Kra'Na, Many Years Ago.**

Death had come to the planet of Kra'Na. The technologically advanced Kranan's, for all their intelligence and skill, were helpless against the onslaught brought upon them. Their cities were ablaze, buildings falling and people dying. Corpses littered the streets, and screams pierced the crisp air. The Kranan's defences had been easily vanquished, and their pilots and starships obliterated. However, the task here was not extinction. It was correction. As Chitauri patrolled the burning streets, and Leviathans dove though the ashen sky, the Titan Warlord Thanos sat apon a throne of broken stone, the remains of a Kranan church.

What he did not realise, was that he was being watched from afar, from deep in an alleyway of the city. A young Kranan watched Thanos as he barked orders to his minions, with more curiosity than fear. The young teen had spent most his life on the streets, learning how to survive in the unforgiving environment. His gift was the reason he had lasted so long. A special gift that protected him, and granted him whatever he asked for, from whoever he asked. As the child watched, two Shadows fell across him. Looming above him, were a pair of Chitauri, armed with blasters.

"Do not resist" one hissed. "You are to move to the city centre. There, you will be placed in fates hands". The child had seen the slowly amassing gathering of people, and the Chitauri gaurding them.

"Why?" The child asked.

"Thanos is bringing balance to your home, child" the Chitauri said. "But for that to happen, you must do as I say".

"No". The child spoke. "You will do as I say. Leave me alone". The Chitauri blinked under his helmet.

"Very well. I shall leave you alone". He and his partner walked back out the ally, towards the people gathered. The child sighed in relief. Once again, his gift have saved his life. It was far from the first time.

"Impressive". A deep voice spoke behind him. The child turned, to see the being he had been watching. Thanos stood before him, his gold armour partly charred black from the fire, and the massive double bladed sword in his hand, dripping with blood. Thanos dropped his weapon, and knelt to be closer to the boy. He was a Kranan no doubt, with blue eyes that gleamed with intelligence.

"I saw what you did to my Chitauri" Thanos said. "Not many people have succeeded in turning them away so easily".The child said nothing, but didn't take his eyes of Thanos, as if waiting for the Titan to move first. "What's your name?" Thanos asked.

"My name?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Ebony Maw" the child said. "My name is Ebony Maw". "What's yours?" Maw asked.

"My name is Thanos" Thanos replied. "Where are your parents Ebony Maw?". Thanos asked.

"I don't know. I don't care either. They didn't want me" Maw said.

"Why didn't they want you?" Thanos asked, intrigued, and hoping to start to gain the child's trust.

"My gift" Maw said. "My brother, he called it my gift. Said it made me special. My mother and father didn't see it that way".

"What was your gift, Ebony Maw?" Thanos continued with his questions. This day was getting interesting.

"If I tell someone to do something, they will if I will them to do so. My mother said my words were dangerous weapons. I can bend people to my way of thinking, get them to do what I want, then erase their minds of any interaction they had with me".

"Interesting" Thanos said. "Is that how you survived out here?"

"Yes" Maw replied. "The food shelters own gave food once a week. It was always minimal, so most starved. But I tell them to give me food, and they give me it. Then, I erase their mind and come back whenever I want. I've done it for years".

"So you were abandoned because your parents feared your persuasive abilities" Thanos stated.

"I was abandoned because my brother was killed trying to defend me" Maw said quickly, his voice cracking. "A hunter wanted me dead, and my brother tried to protect me and-" A single tear slipped down Maw's face. "He died. The hunter killed him. So I killed the hunter".

"How?"

"Told him too. So he did it. My parents saw and then they screamed. Told me I was a monster. They kicked me out".

"Why didn't you convince them to take you back with your gift?" Thanos asked.

"Because they abused me. Beat me when I used my powers, when I made stuff float, they'd hit me. If I floated, they'd chain me to the floor for hours".

"You made things float?" Thanos inquired.

"Yes" Maw said. "My brother called it telekinesis. I can move objects with my mind, change their shape, control them, whatever I want to do. I can sometimes make myself float too if I concentrate". Maw rubbed his wrists uncomfortably, and Thanos couldn't help but notice red marks where the chains had once been, still leaving their mark years afterward. Thanos sighed, and sat down next to Ebony Maw.

"Your brother was right young one. You are certainly special. Your gift is very rare".

"Ospron the Ravager had it" Maw said.

"Who?"

"He was a terrorist here a thousand years ago. Supposedly I'm his descendant. That's why I have the gift".

"I think you should be proud of your powers" Thanos said. "Use them, wield them and prove your people wrong".

"It's not just the people. This world is wrong. All of Kra'Na is wrong. Everything is slowly falling apart. I hate it here".

Thanos looked at Maw and smiled. "That's why I'm here, young one. To bring balance, to fix this broken place".

"It's impossible to fix something thing this broken" Maw said stubbornly.

"Is it?" Thanks pointed out, at where the now massive crowd of Kranan's were being split into two groups. "Come. Witness balance" Thanos stood up and held out a purple hand. Maw took it nervously, and followed Thanos out of the grimy alleyway and into the light. Maw stifled a gasp when he saw both his parents, looking as loathe-able as ever, on one side of the crowd.

"You see your parents?" Thanos supplied. Maw only nodded. "Which side are they on?" Thanos asked. Maw pointed at the left side. Thanos rasied his massive sword, and then slammed it against the ground. Responding to his command, the Chitauri opened fire on the left side of the crowd, and didn't stop shooting until that entire side was no more, and the screams of horror has stopped. Maw looked over the bodies, saw his parents among them, and then looked up at Thanos.

"That child, is balance. Does it satisfy you?". Maw looked out across the sea of bodies. None of this people ever liked him. They all saw him as a freak. They were better dead.

"Yes. It does" Maw simply said.

"That's good. Then you see the balance". Thanos said. "Your world had too many people, far too many for your resources to support. With half now gone, Kra'Na is saved". Maw nodded slowly in understanding.

"You have an army" he said. "You can save more worlds right?"

"I already do. Hundreds across the universe" Thanos said, gazing out at the carnage. The surviving side had been released, and was now fleeing in screaming panic. Screaming was something Thanos had got far too used to hearing.

"Please" Maw spoke again. "You said my gift was good, and took use it. Let me use it to help you. Nobody deserves to end up here like I have, abused and forgotten. Let me stand by your side". Thanos smiled.

"Only if you are willing, Ebony Maw".

"I am".

"Then you can call be father. I will be the only family you will ever need".

"Thank you, father" Maw said. This was just the beginning.

**Present Day**

Ebony Maw groaned. Everything hurt. He felt freezing. Maw opened his eyes groggily and sat up. He was shivering, and could hear the low drone of an engine. Clearly, he was aboard a ship. Maw looked down, noticing he'd been led on a bed of repulsor foam, a soft material used to unclog engines and stood up shakily. He was still wearing his armoured plates garments, which were tinged with ice. Suddenly, it all flooded back to him. The Q-Ship. The mission to Earth. The Time Stone. And getting pulled into the vacuum of space. Maw shook his head, trying to lose the thoughts. Were was he now? The last thing Maw remembered was teleporting for the first time in a decade.

He didn't think he was even capable of it any more. His hair was cold too, and Maw touched the cut on his head, courtesy of that pesky Stone keeper. Suddenly Maw heard voices. The door to his room opened and a duo of peculiar looking aliens stepped in. One was dressed in long red robes, and wore a blue mask. The other was one a Luphamoid, armed to the teeth.

"Good to see yer awake mate" The robed one said. "Ma names Splink. We found ya near dead and frozen in the dumps. Good thing too, yer looked like ye knocking at death's door, ya know?".

"Where am I?" Maw asked coldly. He didn't have time to talk with these scavengers. He had to reach Thanos.

"Yer on Sakaar mate. We were checking the dumps for loot, when you just popped up out of nowhere. Scared the living heck out of me".

"Sakaar?" Drat. Sakaar was a long way from Titan.

"Anyway, we picked ya up on Captain Scythes orders took ya to our ship. Were flying to the eastern markets now. Things been pretty fun here since old Grandmaster got dethroned" Splink continued.

"Can you get me a ship?" Maw asked.

"Ah, you'll have to ask the captain mate" Splink said.

"Splink, you idiot" the Luphamoid spat. "This ones our prisoner remember? Scythe told us to take him to sell, not butter him up and let him go!".

"Okay Tyne okay!" Splink said. "Cut me a break will ya? Ever since the disappearing, I've been a little on edge!"

Maw blinked. Disappearing? Impossible. Did he really do it? "What disappearing ?" Maw asked.

"So you didn't hear" a voice droned behind him.

"Captain sir!" Splink and Tyne saluted.

"At ease" Scythe said. He looked distastefully at Maw. "A Kranan, huh? Pretty rare to find you all the way out here. You'll fetch a good price at the eastern market".

"I'm nobody's item to be sold" Maw spat. "What is this disappearing you speak of?"

Scythe grunted. "I used to have a crew of seven. Now it's just me, Splink and Tyne. Bout two weeks ago, somthing strange happened. And I mean real strange. My crew just vanished into thin air, they were reduced to dust. A few hours later, when we landed, we found out it wasn't just them. Half the population of Sakaar, all gone. The planet's in complete chaos".

"He did it" Maw muttered, hardly containing the first giddy excitement he had felt in years. "He actually did it?"

"Who did what? What are you blabbering about?" Scythe demanded.

"Silence" Maw said coldly. "Get me a ship. Now. I will not ask again".

"Now you stop right there!" Scythe yelled. "This is my ship, I'm in charge, and you do as it say! We are going to the market, and you will be sold!" The captain bellowed furiously.

Maw just smiled coldly. "What are you smiling at?" Scythe yelled. Maw looked over his shoulder at the crew.

"Splink and Tyne. I am Ebony Maw. I am your Captain now, and I command you to kill the traitor".

"What!?" Scythe yelled, his voice a mixture of rage and shock. "You think that they'd just do as you-" he was cut off as Splink and Tyne both mindlessly opened fire, shooting him in the chest. Captain Scythe fell to the ground, dead. Maw stood up and dusted himself off, reliving himself of the last bits of ice.

"Splendid work". Maw told them, and pretended to think. "But I am undecided as to who shall be first mate. You must fight for it". And with that, Tyne lunged and Splink, who yelped and quickly dived for a blaster. Maw walked calmly past them as they struggled, and out the door, into the ship's cockpit. It was fun to use his powers of persuasion again. He regretted not using them on the stone keeper when he had the chance. But that didn't matter now. If what Scythe said was correct, Thanos won. He had got all the infinity stones, and he had snapped his fingers. Maw didn't fail his father after all. If Thanos had already won, and finished his mission, then he wouldn't be on Titan. He'd be where he'd said he go, so many times. When he'd finish his work, he'd retreat to The Garden.

Maw had memorised the planets coordinates. He put them into the ship, and sat in the pilots seat. He still couldn't quite believe it. Thanos won. After all these years, Thanos won. He would celebrate with his father soon enough. This was the ultimate triumph. What Ebony Maw had waited so long for: balance. As he prepared to jump into lightspeed, the door behind him opened. Splink walked in, his mask cracked open, and bleeding all over. Splink stumbled forwards.

"I won" he cackled madly. "Tyne's dead I won!". Splink suddenly shook his head. "Wait. What did I do? Why did I kill him?" Splink said suddenly.

"Congratulations. You are first mate" Maw said. "Captains first order: kill yourself". Splink grinned madly, and nodded. Maw heard a shot, and then a thud. He felt no remorse for the scavenger scum. Those savages were going to try and sell him. Maw sat back with a smile as the ship jumped away from Sakaar, heading to The Garden, and to Thanos.

To be continued...


	2. Dead on Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony Maw seeks Thanos, after learning that the snap was a success. However, he doesn't expect what he finds.....

_Often, the greatest achievements are the ones that once seemed so far fetched, they appeared to be impossible. With every achievement, there are obstacles. These can vary, from a mild inconvenience, to a world shattering, life changing decision. My father had made many of these. He always knew the cost of balance. But it was his destiny to seek the stones, and to one day snap the universes problems away. I stood by him all the way, from the day he saved me from my homeworld. I waited, and served, and killed until the day of victory would come. And finally it has. Thanos is victorious._

The Scavenger ship arrived in the orbit of The Garden, a small but fertile planet. Maw had already ejected the bodies of the Scavengers into space. They were of no use to him, and besides, they were clogging up the hallways. Splink's cracked mask, however, was still on the floor, in the same spot it had landed in when Splink had died. Maw looked over and checked the ships date. That shouldn't be right. Scythe had said the snap was two weeks ago, but from this date, it should have been five weeks ago. Time worked differently on Sakaar. That was the legend spoken across the galaxy. It was true after all.

Maw scanned the system, but found no sign of the Sanctuary II, his fathers mighty warship. Maw had the scavenger ship decend to the surface. In the distance, Maw saw a small structure, a crudely made hut, forged from wood and plant material. Landing the ship nearby, Ebony carefully got out. He trudged up a muddy path, which was slightly overgrown, with plants felled across it. He walked past a small field that had been fenced with wood. No sign of Thanos. Maw walked up to the steps of the hut.

"Father?" He called out. "I have returned to you at last". No response. Maw walked up to the hut's entrance and walked in.

"No". was all Maw could let out, as he fell to his knees. Before him, lay Thanos' severed head. His body lay not far from it, dressed almost pathetically in a dirty white shirt, smeared with dust, mud, and blood. Thanos' once feared gold Titan armour sat unused on a pole outside, rusted from rainfall. The helmet had fallen, and laid forgotten on the ground, covered in dirt. Maw scanned the room, and saw that Thanos' hand had also been cut off, and the Infinity Gauntlet lay charred and empty on the ground. This was not a death caused by the Gauntlet's power. This was a murder.

  
"Avengers" Ebony Maw hissed.

It couldn't have been anyone else. After Thanos snapped, they must have followed him here and killed him. But where were the infinity stones? They were gone, their slots on the Gauntlet empty. Maw looked sadly at his fathers corpse. It was horrificly burned on one side. Maw then realised: Thanos had destroyed the stones himself, so the Avengers couldn't reverse his work. While the cuts were not from the Gauntlets energy, the violent burns certainly were. Maw stared at Thanos, and felt sorrow. Sadness. Emotion. He hated it, was trained to resist it, to not feel it. But the sight of the only true father he ever had, lying helpless and dead at his feet was too much for even Ebony Maw. He stood up, and looked over Thanos' body a final time.

"Your work is done father. Maw said at last. You can rest".

Outside, Maw used parts of Thanos' hut to create a funeral pyre. Placing Thanos's body and head apon it, he lit it, and watched the remains of the most feared tyrant in the universe go up in flames, the orange embers tossed into the night sky, as the fire consumed the Titan's body. Maw left the empty infinity gauntlet were it lay, useless and rusting, and returned to the scavenger ship. Thanos had won, but he was dead. Thanos was dead. Maw sat and thought. Years ago, his father had brought up the possibility of his death after his mission, and informed Maw of it. Maw should have been prepared if his father were to die. He though he was. But this, it was so unexpected, so unfair. But strangely, Maw felt a feeling of justice. He didn't want to seek revenge on the Avengers. Thanos had already done it. Half of their number were gone. They had lost. He had won. That was all the justice Ebony Maw needed. Maw looked out of the ship, and watched the glow of the flames for some time, going deeper into thought.

  
However, even without Thanos, his empire remained, strong and fearsome. Without Thanos, it desperately needed a new leader. Maw always believed that Corvus Glaive would be the best successor. A brave and fearsome Militery General, as well as a part of the Black Order, Corvus was feared and respected throughout the empire. But all of the many Warlords in the empire were sure to try their shot at emperor. Maw knew they would gather at Titan, to the ancient temple there, to decide who would be emperor. Plotting Titans coordinated into the ship, Maw prepared. Thanos was gone. He had won, but the empire still needed to stand. It needed to stand for Thanos' dream had to be protected.

"You will not fail father" Maw whispered to himself. "I promise that". 

**THE PLANET GALADOR**

"Blood and Death!" Shrieked a Chitauri. "Blood and death in the name of Destructus!" Chitauri ships zoomed across the night sky, Galador's moons blotted out by looming spaceships. The defenders of Galador were fighting valiantly against the Chitauri attack, causing a massive battle to break out across the capital city. A Chitauri Warlord led the charge, spinning his sword and cutting down opposing soldiers.

  
"Run and hide people of Galador!" The warlord yelled. "Fear for your lives! For I am the bringer of sweet and swift death, the great Destructus!".

The warlord laughed as he ploughed through a row of soldiers, sending their limp bodies scattering across the blood stained ground. The death of Thanos after the completion of his snap had reached even as far as Galador, and reached the ears of all of the Mad Titan's once loyal Warlords. Now, they laid waste to their former territories, to prove their worth at being the new emperor. Destructus was sure that the obliteration of Galador would insure he is feared enough to take the throne with no resistance.

Destructus merely wished he had the army he once commanded. He understood that the snap was random, and it could have been anyone who died. Even so, Destructus disliked that Thanos had not spared his own loyal forces, as much of Destructus' forces had been lost to the snap.

"Forwards!" Destructus yelled. "Raze the palace, and forwards to victory!".

But his Chitauri weren't listening to him any more. Almost automatically , one turned round and started shooting his own allies. Much to Destructus' pure horror, the rest were turning on each other too. A Leviathan dived down, chomping down on a Chitauri tank, which exploded in its mouth. All around him, his once loyal troops were attacking each other, mowing their own numbers down with their blasters. One attacked Destructus with nothing but a knife, which Destructus quickly disarmed and stabbed into the traitors neck, dropping the body to the ground, as he surveyed the carnage.

"Get a hold of yourselves!" Destructus yelled, standing as an entire ship slammed into a building, and ignited in blue flames. It was no use.

"What is wrong with you!" Destructus yelled. He raised his blaster, but suddenly screamed in pain, as his left hand was sliced off. Cursing, Destructus fell forward, but was caught by muscular hands, and hauled to his feet. Two beings had roughly grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Release me you brutes!" Destructus yelled. "Don't you know who I am?".

"We do" one said. "That's why we are taking you".

"Taking me?" Destructus roared, outraged. "Where?"

"To master" the other one said. "She wants to meet you in person".

Destructus noticed his two captors were Rocolites. They both stood at least seven feet tall, and bursting with muscle. They had pale skin, small black eyes, and red markings and tattoos all over their bodies.

"You should be very afraid, Destructus" one said. "You have had the misfortune to be captured by us, The Blood Brothers". 

"Never heard of you" Destructus spat. Who did these fools think they were?  
Finally, they let him go, dropping him carelessly onto the ground. Destructus groaned, staring at the bleeding stub where his hand once was.

"Master, we have your prize" The Blood Brothers spoke in unison, bowing low.

"Excellent" a sharp echoey voice said. The voice was female, and sounded as if two people were speaking at once, a sound like nails being scraped against glass, the voice echoing as it spoke. Destructus looked up, to see an thin alien female, with iridescent blue skin, bright white eyes with no pupils, and a hooded white cape, which dropped to her boots.

"Who are you then?" Destructus asked. "What do you want from me?"

The woman laughed, a chilling horrible sound like scraping metal.  
"Answer me!" Destructus yelled. "What have you done to my forces? Why are they killing each other?".

"They kill each other because I told them to". The woman spoke, her voice like ice. "Their minds are mine to command, and to consume".

"Mind control, of course" Destructus hissed.

"He talks a lot" one of the Blood Brothers said. "More than the last one".

"What last one? Who are you?" Destructus was now getting impatient. Who did this being think she was, taking control of his armies like that?.

"I am Supergiant, first child of Thanos. His rightful heir". The woman said.

Destructus began to laugh. "A child of Thanos? You are really stupid if you think I'm going to believe that! The Black Order are the children of Thanos! You are not one of them!"

"No, I'm not" Supergiant said. "I am far more than any of them, and far more than any of you".

"You'll never have Thanos' throne" Destronus spat. "No usurper will ever claim it".

"You misunderstand, little fodder" Supergiant hissed. "I have no desire for Thanos' throne, other than to watch it burn, and his empire with it. Thanos wielded his empire as a blunt tool to beat and kill, I seek a far more appealing prize".

"You are mad" Destructus said. "Nothing more than a fool".

"I am no fool!" Supergiant sheriked suddenly. The Blood Brothers quickly backed away. "Thanos was a plague! He tried to restrain me, to kill me. But he's gone now, and I'm still here. Everything he built will burn, and the galaxy will have a new thing to fear: me. I will seek out every being with a will of there own, until this universe is nothing but me. Then I will be free at last".

Destructus' laughed again. "You'll never do it". Supergiant smiled at him. "I beg to differ". She then used her powers, and took control of Destructus' mind . Destructus, went silent, before stabbing himself with his own sword. Supergiant released her control on him as he slumped. She knelt down next to him, and placed a gloved hand on his head. A wisp of blue was drawn out, and into Supergiant.

"His mind was satisfactory to devour" Supergiant said. As usual after she had devoured someone's intellect, the pain inside her had subsided. But it would soon be back, worse that ever. She would need to feast more. Her powers grew aggressive if they were hungry.

"What now master?" The Blood Brothers asked.

"Gh'Ree and R'Hos Blood" Supergiant said. "Our time of victory fast approaches. Thanks to what this fodder had hidden in his mind, I know where we must go next".

"Where?" R'Hos asked.

"To Titan" Supergiant said. "Where the empire began, and soon, where it will end".


	3. So Who's In Charge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Thanos gone, his empire eats away at itself, plagued with growing division. Ebony Maw must travel to the planet Titan, where a new Emperor will be chosen....

**THE SANCTUARY II, MANY YEARS AGO**

  
"Let the challenge begin" Thanos commanded.

The young Ebony Maw nodded to his father, and clutched a wooden pole in his hands. Just in front of him, were two Chitauri guards. They surged forwards, swinging their own poles at Maw. He blocked, parried, and struck one across the head. The other one knocked him back from behind. Maw turned around swiftly, and blocked before another blow could fall.

"He is light on his feet" Thanos observed. "And he has commendable reflexes".

  
"Indeed master" spoke The Other, Thanos' personal advisor, who was watching the training at his masters side. "He is strong".

  
Maw grunted as he was struck again, and turned to face his attackers. Suddenly, both their poles were pulled from their hands and flung away, spinning to the back of the room. Maw raised his hand angrily, but effortlessly, and both Chitauri were lifted, struggling, into the air.

  
"Master, look" The Other pointed. Maw didn't let them go, and made a fist with his hand. There was a horrible cracking sound, the sound of bones being crushed. Maw released his hold, and two dead Chitauri fell at his feet. Ebony Maw looked up at Thanos and The Other. Thanos smiled.

  
"You did not tell me of his telekinesis, master" The Other said. "Only of his gift of persuasion".

  
"I hadn't seen if for myself before today" Thanos said. "Now I know for sure he is capable of it".

  
"So as well as his mental manipulation, he possesses telekinesis and levitation?" The Other asked. Thanos' nod confirmed it. "In that case master, you certainly found a gem amongst stones" The Other said. "Who knows what else this unique child is capable of?"

**TITAN, THE MODERN DAY**

_Leadership is important. Without a leader, an empire has no direction, and has little future to look forward to. People will spend their entire lives attempting to take the role of a leader for themselves. But should they receive their dream, they find themselves stuck, and lost. They finally realise too late that they could never lead _ _something so vast, so grand and so powerful. And so it falls apart under their misguided watch. A bad, flawed leader, is no better than having no leader at all. I never sought leadership under Thanos. I accepted what he gave me. That does not mean I had no ambitions. They were merely different from my siblings. Corvus wanted nothing more than to be emperor one day, with Proxima Midnight at his side. I would have gladly accepted that. Corvus is a warrior, and warriors can be manipulated. I could have ruled the empire, with Corvus as my puppet. Leaders must be strong, but they must also be smart. Smart enough to know that when in power, everyone wants what you have, and many will do anything to get it. Thanos understood that, which is what made him such a great leader. He never truly understood me, but he knew me. Knew how I operated. Perhaps he believed I would one day attempt to betray him. I wish I could have told him that was never my goal. Of all his children, it was I that loved him the most. I regret that I couldn't have been on Titan sooner, and handed my father the Time Stone myself. I I had stayed at his side, maybe he would still be alive._

  
Ebony Maw steered the scavenger ship, which he had learned was called The Cutthroat, down to the ruined surface of Titan. A world off its own axis, once the home of the Titan race, it held special value in the empire. Titan was viewed as the birthplace of the empire, as it had been the birthplace of Thanos. Few had ever visited the decimated planet besides Thanos himself. The desolate wasteland that made the worlds surface was dotted with ruins, remains of structures once suspended in the sky. Thanos had once taken Maw, along with the rest of the Black Order to Titan, to show them where his journey had begun. Thanos had planned to use the Gauntlet to snap on Titan, but clearly, things had not gone to plan. Maw could see the gathering of various ships below him, outside the sole intact structure on Titan: an ancient temple, said to have been where Thanos sat when he first thought of balance. Maw landed his ship among several others already present. He saw no Q-Ships, nothing to signal the presence of the rest of the Black Order. Thanos had relied on the four of them far more after his advisor, The Other, had been killed by Ronan The Accuser during Thanos' early quest for the Power Stone. Maw had expected that Corvus, Proxima and Cull Obsidian would be there. He hadn't seen Corvus or Proxima since the attack on the Asgardian ship, and hadn't seen Obsidian since the mission for the Time Stone.

Maw climbed out of the ship, and walked across the dusty ground to where the Warlords had gathered. He recognised some, warriors and killers for past conquests, but there were still a variety he had never seen before. Finally, he saw one he knew by name.

"Ballista!" He called out. "Ballista Grim!". The woman turned round from talking to another warlord.

"Ebony Maw?" She asked, not trying to hide her sudden shock. "But you were dead!".

"Well, reports of my death were greatly premature, Ballista" Maw said. He shook her hand. "It's been a while".

"Indeed it has Maw" Ballista said. "I assume word reached you of the disappearing?"

"It did" Maw confirmed. "Truly a moment for celebration".

"Are you here to compete?" Ballista asked. "With Thanos dead, it's time for a new boss, and I think I'm in with a pretty good chance. The Grim Patrol agrees with me".

"I am not here to compete, merely to observe" Maw replied, gazing past her at a group of aliens, the Grim Patrol.

"Nothing new there then" Ballista joked. "It's always about watching with you Maw. Watching, talking, plotting and deceiving. Just like the old days".

"Have you seen my siblings?" Maw asked. "I expected at least Corvus Glaive would be here".

"So you didn't here, huh?" Ballista said. "Maw, the Black Order is gone. Corvus, Proxima and Cull are all dead".

"Impossible" Maw said. But then he though. The forces of Earth had bested him. They must have bested the others too. They had beaten him out of pure luck. But then again, he only survived out of quick thinking. Maw doubted his siblings would have had such a chance to escape the jaws of death.

"Most of the folks here are only here because Corvus won't be. Not many are willing to compete against the great Corvus Glaive" Ballista said. She flexed her muscles. "I'd be here either way. But at least he's no problem now".

"I see" Maw said. "Excuse me, Ballista, but I need some time to think".

Maw turned and walked away back towards The Cutthroat. He sat on the ships stairs, and stared up at the foreboding sky of Titan. Corvus, Proxima and Cull all gone. Generally, Maw wouldn't care for the deaths of other children of Thanos. But despite their sometimes bitter rivalries, The Black Order had a special bond that united them as a team. Maw hoped that his siblings had at least died with honour. Out of all of them, Maw had known Corvus Glaive the longest. It was his death that stung the most.

**THE PLANET TERKAN-PRETT, MANY YEARS AGO**

  
Thanos led the ferocious charge, his armour gleaming with polish and the fresh blood of his enemies, which glistened in the sun. Pulling his sword from one of their bodies, he raised it high. A cheer went up from his army behind him, as they followed him forwards. It was a day like any other. Another world to bring balance to. Ebony Maw charged forth alongside his teammates. Maw was levitating for transport, and a whirlwind of debris was built around his legs and below, constant ammunition to be thrown at an enemy. Maw had found it an effective tactic, to always fly around with some form of debris at his feet, so he was never defenceless. To his left ran Ballista Grim and Destructus, and to his right was the newest team member. A young but proud warrior adopted by Thanos, an alien named Corvus Glaive. Together, they were Butcher Squadron, charged with dispensing Thanos' will.

"The city lies ahead!" Ballista yelled out. "Glory to Thanos!"

"Where is Nix?" Maw asked.

"That fool? He's dead" Ballista called back. "Ran right in, underestimated our enemy".

"Hear that rookie?" Maw called across to Corvus. "Foolishness means death. If not by the hands of your enemy, it will be by the hands of Thanos. Obey our commands, and you will stay alive. Understand?"

"Yes. I understand" Corvus said. "I won't fail you".

"Enough of this chatter!" Yelled Destructus. "It's time to kill!".

Butcher Squadron fell apon the resistance defences with glee. Ballista madly firing her cannon, Destructus surging forwards swinging duel swords, Corvus swinging his glaive in an arc, decapitating foes, while Maw flung rocks and debris into enemy lines, ripping defended fighters into the open with telekinesis while levitating, leaving them at the mercy of the violent army of Outriders, Thanos' latest acquirement to his forces. Unlike the Chitauri, the Outriders were complete savages, bred by Thanos for acts of merciless slaughter. Ranging for four arms to six, completely blind and completely rabid, the Outriders were the most destructive army in the Galaxy. They tore into the resistance fighters, ripping them to shreds. They had been programmed to ignore each other and those who served Thanos, however, based on scent alone. Maw tensed, sensing a spear coming his way, and teleported swiftly to avoid it.

"Corvus!" He called as he reappeared. "Behind you!".

Corvus turned as an alien brute charged. Glaive thrust his weapon forward, killing the brute in one swift strike. He looked up at Maw and gave him a fanged grin. "Onwards! Corvus roared. "Onwards for the glory of Thanos!". From there, the city fell quickly, and the mission was a success. Another world saved. As Butcher Squadron rested in their ship on their way back to the Sanctuary II, Maw spoke to Corvus.

"I must say rookie, I'm impressed. You have potential". Maw said.  
Corvus looked at him as he wiped the blood of his glaive.

"Does Thanos think that way?" Corvus asked.

"No doubt about it" Ebony assured him. 

"Keep fighting like that, and you'll command an army of your own. Maybe even an empire". Maw said. Corvus grinned at the thought. He looked at Maw and spoke.

"Then that I what I shall do".

YEARS LATER, ABOARD THE SANCTUARY II "I have brought the four of you together for a reason" Thanos said, as he sat upon his throne, looking down at his four children who were kneeling below him. The Other, as usual, stood silently besides Thanos' throne.

"You are here because you are the strongest. The smartest. My most loyal servants" Thanos continued.

"We kneel before your might, mighty Thanos" Ebony Maw said, bowing low.

Next to him, Corvus Glaive also knelt. The other two aliens present had both been taken my Thanos a well over decade ago, and had been expertly trained, much like Maw and Corvus. One was Proxima Midnight, a skilled assassin with flowing blue hair, short grey horns and a energy spear which she could wield with incredible skill. The other was by far the largest out of them all. Covered in impenetrable skin that served as living armour, he was Cull Obsidian, a powerful brute who somehow had enough brainpower to create Proxima's weapon, and many others. On top of that, he was Corvus Glaive's brother. Despite how many Warlords saw him, Maw suspected Cull was far smarter than the others credited him for.

"I have been impressed by each of you" Thanos said. "Corvus Glaive. Your time in Butcher Squadron served you well, and you are my most valued general. Your assistance is indispensable".

Glaive bowed again. "Thank you master. I am honoured".

"Proxima Midnight" Thanos said. "Never have I seen a greater assassin than you. Your skill is unrivalled, your ferocity is second to none. I am proud to call you my daughter".  
"Thank you father" Proxima said.

"Cull Obsidian" Thanos continued. "My armies look up to you as guaranteed victory. Your presence on the battlefield gives moral and momentum to every offence. Your strength is never overstated and your skill in crafting weapons has even impressed me".

Cull bowed low. "Thank you my lord" he rumbled. It was rare that he spoke in anything more than a growl or grunt.

"Ebony Maw" Thanos said finally. "My first child raised to be more than me. You began all this, and these three would not be here without you. Your tactical genius is commendable by even the smartest strategists, and your skills with sorcery and powers of persuasion have been invaluable".

"Sire, you are too kind. I am humbled" Maw said with a bow.

"In the light of all your individual successes, I have made the decision to unite you all as a team. Henceforth, you need no longer work alone. You shall me my elite. My midnight slaughter. You shall be known as the Black Order". The four children of Thanos bowed once more, and stood up.

"It is a worthy name, father. We thank you" Proxima said.

"Now go, my Black Order. Inforce my will" Thanos said. They bowed to him a final time, and departed the throne room.

"Are you sure this is wise my lord?" The Other asked. "What if they turn on you?".

Thanos smiled. "That's why I picked them. I know they won't turn. They will have each other to turn on".

"Very wise master" The Other said. "Very wise indeed. But I would watch out for that Ebony Maw. He is more cunning than the others. More unpredictable. That makes him more dangerous".

"Maybe so" Thanos said. "But he has lived a life of neglect before servitude. Any being will take servitude over neglect, because to a neglected soul, servitude is belonging".

"What if he realises that master?" The Other asked.

"He already has" Thanos said. "But the only thing Ebony Maw does not know, is what he will never know he's missing: freedom".


	4. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the fight for the role of Emperor begins, a dark force finally makes its appearance....

The sun was beginning to set over Titan, and the Warlords were gathering at the temple. Maw stood by Ballista, watching the last few arrive.

"That's strange" Ballista said. "I though Destructus would he here. It'd be good to have all three of us together again, for old times sake". 

"Thanos sent him to Galador over a year ago Ballista" Maw said. "It's a long way from Titan".

"Yeah I suppose. But even so, I didn't think he'd miss an opportunity at being the boss. He always wanted that. Just like Corvus did".

"It would appear it has begun" Maw said.

A massive hulking warlord was walking towards the steps of the temple.

"I am Big Angry!" He bellowed. "Big Angry will sit in the throne in the temple! Big Angry will smash any who say no!"

"Curse that brute" Ballista said. "All brawn, no brains". Already, another warlord ran for the steps. Big Angry saw him and roared.

"No! Little man will not take Big Angry's throne!".

Big Angry grabbed the warlord, and without hesitation, beat him hard against the steps, and flung him aside, the Warlords limp and broken body in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"One down" Maw noted. There were no official rules to claiming the title of emperor, besides sitting apon the temple throne. Thanos was the first and so far only emperor, so he would have chosen a successor himself. Without him, it was whoever took the throne, as Thanos had no blood relative to claim it directly. If that were the case, it would automatically be bestowed to them, a first child of Thanos. Technically, with the rest of the Order dead, Maw was the eldest, but he had already decided against applying. 

"Do any others want to fight Big Angry?" Big Angry yelled. Ballista tightened her grip on her cannon and began to walk forwards. 

"HALT" a commanding voice called out, echoing around the temple walls. Big Angry looked around.

"Which little man spoke? Who must Big Angry crush?"

"I spoke". A figure clad in Obsidian armour, a dark nodded Robe and mask, wielding a sword as dark as his armour, stepped forwards, illuminated in the setting sun. 

"Who are you, little man?" Big Angry said. "Hurry up or I smash you now!".

"Call me Quadrant" the figure said. "I cannot allow a brutish idiot like you to take the throne".

"IDIOT?" Big Angry screamed. "YOU DARE INSULT BIG ANGRY!?". Big Angry lunged down with a roar. Quadrant ducked and the massive warlord fell right past him.

"Gah! Stay still and die!" Big Angry made a grab for Quadrant, who swung his sword, cleaving Big Angry's fat hand off at the wrist. Big Angry screamed, and rolled around on the ground, clutching his bleeding wrist.   
Some Warlords had started to chant Quadrants name. Big Angry tried to get up, growling, but Quadrant kicked him in the face, knocking the hulking alien down again.

"I am Quadrant!" Quadrant declared. "I have traveled the cosmos to be here on this day! Thanos is gone, but his legacy remains. It is a tainted legacy. Fuelled by a misguided agenda that led all those in his service down a path of death and chaos. Those who served Thanos, served him either out of fear, or because they craved violence. Or, because they never had a choice". Some of the Warlords started to jeer, and yell out in outrage.

  
"This day" Quadrant continued. "Should not be about continuing this murderous path. It should be about fixing the Mad Titans mistakes. His mission was completed. What future does this empire have, besides death?".

"You dare speak against Thanos?!" Another warlord yelled.

"I don't need to speak against Thanos" Quadrant said. "Thanos is dead". 

"Thanos was our hero! He saved the universe!" A Warlord yelled. 

"Saved the universe? Really?" Quadrant laughed. "How many Warlords are missing today? How many of your forces have lost troops because of Thanos? It has been five weeks since the disappearing, and across the universe, all I see is chaos. Madness, rioting, and mass panic. These things cannot lead to order! We cannot have balance if half of all people in the universe are dead!"

"You're wrong" another warlord said.

"Am I?" Quadrant replied. "Look around you, what do you see? Nothing more than a last minute mad scramble for an empire that has nothing left to exist for but a directionless, bleak future".

Maw had been listening to Quadrants speech carefully. While Ballista had joined in with the jeering and uproar, Maw had quietly observed the newcomer. Quadrant was a great public speaker, and a excellent fighter as well. He would make a good emperor. Maw prepared to speak up himself, to Andres Quadrant. He certainly was interesting , and anything that interested Ebony Maw was well worth learning about.

  
Maw then heard a low droning sound; the sound of a ship. Looking up, he saw a sleek white starship, tinted with gold, land away from the gathering of Warlords. They all stopped yelling and turned to this new arrival. Even Quadrant looked over curiously. The ships doors peeled open, and a figure dressed in white walked out. Behind her, came two Rocolites. Supergiant had arrived. She surveyed the Warlords distastefully, her expression almost smug.  
Supergiant looked at The Blood Brothers. They both were carrying large grey sacks, which were full to the brim.

"Show them" Supergiant said to the Brothers, gesturing to the sacks.

The Blood Brother walked up towards the gathering of Warlords, and dumped the contents of the sacks before them. Inside the sacks, now strewn on the dusty ground, where severed heads. At least a dozen of them. Maw noticed the head of Destructus was among them. The Blood Brothers both laughed.

"Here are your missing Warlords!" declared Supergiant, her voice barely hiding her mocking cackle. "This empire ends today!". The gathering of warlords stared at Supergiant in shock.

"Stupid alien woman!" Big Angry had finally got up, wiping the blood from his lip, and now had his sights set on Supergiant. "Big Angry kill you for killing rivals. They should have been Big Angry's kills. Big Angry will kill you!".

Big Angry lunged at Supergiant, and with a roar of delight, bought his massive first down on her. It struck the ground, causing dust and rubble to burst up. Supergiant was unharmed. The fist passed right though her. She looked up at Big Angry, who grunted in surprise, and swiftly drew a long knife, callously slashing it across Big Angry's neck, slitting his throat. Big Angry fell with a loud crash. Supergiant knelt at his side, and placed her hand on his unmoving head, and smiled as she devoured his intellect, the thin wisp of light being absorbed by her.

"Not very bright, that one" she noted, as she stood up once more.

"She's an Omnipath" Maw realised.

"A what?" Ballista asked, confused. 

"She can phase though soild objects, Ballista. She will have great psychic power". Maw said. "We must be wary".

"Warlords of Thanos, Hear me" Supergiant said. "I am the first child of Thanos. Rightfully the throne is mine. Pledge allegiance to me and you will be spared". The Blood Brothers growled and pounded their fists together in agreement.

"Oh come on!" A warlord yelled. "There's only three of them! We can take them easily !".

"Only three?" Supergiant mocked. "Let's see what we can do about that". Suddenly, another warlord jumped forwards, stabbing the warlord in the back. In seconds, all the Warlords were at each other's throats, slicing, stabbing, shooting and screaming.

"What is this?" cried Ballista. "What's- ahhhhh!" She clutched her head in pain, falling to her knees.

"Its mental possession!" Maw yelled. "Mind control! Resist it Ballista!"

"I can't!" Ballista cried. "Run Maw! Run now!". She let out a scream, shaking around in pain.

Taking one last look at Ballista, Maw ran to his ship. Maybe he could use the cannons to blast the Omnipath to bits. But if she could just phase to avoid it....He looked back. The Warlords were all fighting each other. Clearly, the Omnipath was controlling all their minds. So why was he not affected? Looking back, he saw Quadrant wasn't affected either. He was jumping back away from several Mind controlled Warlords, and easily cutting them down. He still had his mind.

"How peculiar" Supergiant said.

"What is it?" Gh'Ree asked.

"There are two here avoiding my control. I cannot access their minds remotely".

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it means I'll have to it manually" Supergiant hissed. "You and your brother take the one in black. I'll deal with the other one". The Brothers nodded, and ran at Quadrant.

Ebony Maw had just reached the door to The Cutthroat when he heard a voice. A voice like nails scratched across glass. "You". He turned. It was the Omnipath.

"You are a child of Thanos". It wasn't a question. It was a statement. 

"I am Supergiant" she continued. "I assume you haven't heard of me. I'm not surprised. Thanos wanted to forget I existed. Forget that I served him. Forget that he betrayed me".

"Well you're right about one thing" Maw said, facing her. "I have no idea who you are, or what you're talking about". Supergiant let out a hissing scream and lunged at Maw, going weightless and lifting him off the ground, pinning him against a rock.

"I cannot take your mind" she hissed. "Why?". She was kicked back by Maw, but flung herself forwards again with ease, grabbing hold of Maw's head.

"I can only see flashes" she mused. "Bits and pieces of your past". She cackled, her eyes glowing. "I see! Your own mental abilities parry my own. They appear to cancel each other out, giving you a mental barricade. It does not matter. Barricades, like people, can be broken". 

"Exactly" Maw said, and snapped his eyes shut, mentally finding his way into Supergiant's Mind, using her own neural link with his mind to look within her own.

"NO!" Supergiant screamed, releasing what he was doing. "GET OUT!". Maw was cut off, the link severed. He too saw only flashes. Flashes of horror, death and pain. All that and more. All that and Thanos.

"It's true then" he said. "You are a child of Thanos. Taken from your home planet. Just like me". 

"SHUT UP!" Supergiant screamed hysterically. "You know nothing about me! Nothing!".

"I know that your mind is completely scrambled. You're insane" Maw said.

"Insane? No, it's everyone else that's insane! My powers are a curse! If I don't feed them I'll cease to exist! Do you know the constant pain I feel? A state of living death every day! I can't eat, I can't sleep! All I can do, is use these putrid powers to seek out the minds of others. Once I consume them, the pain goes away. But if i don't consume more, it comes back! Don't you see? This empire has so many minds to feast on. One I'm strong enough, I can consume the minds of an entire planet!" Supergiant shrieked at Maw. "And then, I'll finally be free of this Pain!".

"You're a mentally unstable monster" Maw summarised. Supergiant screamed in rage.

"If I cannot possess your mind, I'll just kill you the old fashioned way!" She spat. Maw reached behind her, telekinetically pulling one of the ruins down towards them, bending it into sharp spikes as he did. Supergiant saw the approaching shadow and looked up, screaming out and sprung aside. Maw broke free, and floated swiftly down to earth. Quadrant had vanished. The Blood Brothers lay unconscious on the ground. Maw looked at the group of bodies. The Warlords were no more. Ebony didn't have time to check if Ballista was among the dead.

Maw boarded The Cutthroat, and quickly typed at Set of coordinates. A safe house left by Thanos, a place he could strategise how to take this monster down. As the Cutthroat raised up, the ruins exploded, Supergiant floating above its wreckage, screaming with rage.

"Does she even die?" Maw muttered, as irritated as he was afraid. Supergiant bellowed. She started forming a ball of energy between her hands.

"Die!" She screamed. Maw hit the switch, but as his ship made the jump, Supergiant shot her ball of energy. It struck The Cutthroat, sending a sudden burst of energy though the ship. Maw looked in surprise as the ships electronics fried just as the ship jumped away, leaving Titan far behind. Supergiant frowned. That wasn't the desired outcome. But the others Warlords were dead. All other contenders for the throne had been eliminated. Well, most anyway. The one with the obsidian armour had escaped in the chaos, and a couple Warlords many have escaped as well. In due time, Supergiant thought, she would find them.

Supergiant looked over at the temple. Suddenly, a splitting pain shot across her mind. She screamed incoherently, as her mind was plagued by images, flashes and broken memories. The temple imploded at Supergiant's will, sending a cloud of dust high into the sky. She contained to scream, thrashing in the air; the Omnipath enduring a full on mental breakdown. Finally, she went silent, calming herself, an the ground stopped shaking. She shook her stinging head, trying once more to rid herself of the pain.

"Blood Brothers" she called out, lowering herself to the ground to meet them. 

"Apologies master, the Obsidian one ecasped" R'Hos said.

"He defeated us. We are sorry" Gh'Ree said humbly.

"He is of no concern my dears" Supergiant said coldly. "But Ebony Maw is. He is a child of Thanos. Therefore he is a threat".

"What should we do?" Gh'Ree asked. 

"You two will find me an assassin. The best you can get" Supergiant said. "Leave the rest to me".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here we are! Chapter Four!   
Little Notes:  
* Big Angry is a character from the Black Order Comic Miniseries in 2018. I read it, and thought he would be a fun little thing to add.  
*Same with Ballista Grim, she came from the 2019 Thanos miniseries. I just like adding these minor comic villians to flesh out the ranks of Thanos' Empire.


	5. Lost & A Normal Day At The Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony Maw barely escaped Titan alive. Now, Supeegiant seeks to hunt her new nemesis down. But Maw has other problems first. Mainly, where in the universe is he?

_Battles are won. Battles are lost. It is the nature of war for their to be a winner and a loser. For so many years, victory always belonged to Thanos. No matter the planet, no matter the race, no matter the armies and fleets and defences stacked against him. None stood against Thanos. In fact, his victories became so common, that many believed he was unbeatable. But a single battle, however glorious, is often insignificant to the wider war. Thanos ended all wars with a snap. He won. But he lost in death. A lot can happen, and has happened, in those many battles leading up to my fathers final victory. Many things that even I was not aware of. Secrets, hidden away for years on end, old grudges and past folly. It seems ironic that it all pours out now, once the catalyst for these many events is gone. Thanos leaves us, to pay for those mistakes._

Everything hurt. Ebony Maw's eyes snapped open, memories flooding back like a tidal wave in his mind. Titan. Quadrant. Then the attack. Supergiant. Mind control. I was all a blur. Maw stood up and looked around. Where was he now? He silently cursed himself. This had already happened in the last few days! How was he at the mercy of another nobody again? Surveying his surroundings, Maw noticed he was in some sort of workshop. Mechanics tools were dotted around the room, some hung up in an orderly manner, some just discarded on the floor. A dim swinging Sakaaran Lamp was the only source of light in the room.

Maw was jolted from his inspection by an opening door, which gave way to a small green alien, with pointed ears, reptilian features, and a black and purple overcoat. It's yellow eyes found Maw, and the creature waved.

"Ah!" He cried. "You're awake! Good! You know, you've been in that state for almost a day. I worried you'd gone into a coma!" The alien talked quickly, which agitated Maw.

"Where's my ship?" Maw asked.

He could see now, in the light, that the alien was a Skrull. A bit of a short Skrull, but a Skrull nonetheless.

"Oh, yeah your ship" the Skrull said. "Sorry buddy, but it kinda got wrecked when you crashed here. Had to pull you from the broken cockpit myself. You weren't looking so good. So I patched you up and here we are".

Maw finally noticed the marks across his arms and legs. Bandages were expertly sapped around deep cuts in Maw's arms. He hadn't been this hurt since... Maw rubbed his wrists uncomfortably and looked up at the Skrull.

"Thank you" Maw said.

"No problem" replied the Skrull. "My names Neeko, by the way. What's yours?".

"Ebony" Maw replied.

Neeko nodded. "Sweet name".

Maw sighed. Neeko certainly meant well, unlike Scythe and his crew, but was rather chatty, Maw noticed. Still, Maw felt grateful that Neeko had fixed him up so well, much better than any of Thanos' medics could.

"So you're a medic?" Maw guessed.

"I'm actually a mechanic" Neeko corrected. "I'm also an inventor, when my creations don't just go wrong. But I do know medic stuff. That's why you're still here".

Maw couldn't help but smile, albeit slightly. It was amusing that this little Skrull was giving himself so much credit. "Where are we?" Maw asked.

"You're on Knowhere" Neeko replied. "Lawlessness, and the black market are all that rule here. Best place to lie low, or just do whatever the hell you want".

"Interesting" Maw said. Truthfully, he knew all about Knowhere. It has served as the base of operations for The Collector, who had owned the Reality Stone. The last time Maw had seen Thanos alive, he was on his way to Knowhere to take the stone. Maw suddenly shook his head. He felt dizzy.

"You don't look so good" Neeko advised. "Maybe rest for a while".

Maw led back, and closed his eyes. In minutes he was asleep. Flashes spun around in his mind. Voices.

"My humble personage, bows before your grandeur, for no other being has ever had the might, neigh the nobility, to wield not one, but two infinity stones. The universe lies within your grasp".

"There are two more stones on Earth. Find them, my children". In all the rush the last few of days had brung him, Maw hadn't had the time to remember his last mission.

"I offer my undying fidelity" Maw remembered Loki's last moments. "You..will...never...be...a...god". Maw remembered his mission down to Earth, to its stone keeper.

"I'm sorry earth is closed today! You better pack it up, and get out of here!"

"You're trespassing in this city and on this planet".

"They exhaust me. Bring me the stone".

"It's a simple spell but quite unbreakable".

"You'll only wish you were dead!".

"Painful, aren't they?".

"Yeah, but the kids seen more movies".

Too many voices.

Too many flashes.

Then black.

The cold empty void of space, closing in, choking him. Maw heard laugher. High pitched, horrible mocking laugher.

"You failed" Supergiant spoke into Maw's mind. "You failed Thanos". Her image flickered in his mind like a ghost, glowing bright, as a storm raged in the distance. Supergiant dived at Maw, claws extending from her hands around his throat... 

Maw awoke suddenly with a gasp, clutching his chest, trying to steady his rapidly beating heart.

"Hey, you okay?" Neeko asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, yes I'm fine" Ebony Maw said. Supergiant couldn't access his mind fully, but that didn't mean she couldn't plague his dreams. Maw hasn't had a dream in years. No doubt Supergiant was trying to find him. It would not be wise to rest until she was effectively dealt with.

"It would appear" Maw began. "That I need a new ship".

"You got that right" Neeko agreed. "You're old ones totalled. How'd you crash anyway?".

"You wouldn't understand" Maw said.

"Hey" Neeko said, offended. "I very much think I would. I've seen a lot of stuff on this rig. Nothing surprises me anymore".

"Very well" Ebony said. "I was attacked by a telepathic parasite who wants to eat peoples intellect to grow strong enough so she no longer feels constant pain caused by her unnatural powers".

"Wow. Consider me surprised" Neeko said. "And you were right. I'm not sure how much of that I understand". Maw frowned.

"So she eats people brains?" Neeko inquired.

"No, that's something completely different" Maw said. "She consumes intellect. Drains your mind from your brain, all your memories, knowledge, she takes it all for herself".

"She doesn't sound very nice" Neeko huffed.

"Now that" Maw said. "Is the greatest understatement I have ever heard". Neeko smiled.

"Why thank you". He walked over to the workshops entrance. "Now come, Ebony. If you want a new ship, we'll have to go to the marketplace. Best, and only place to get stuff cheap. Just don't count on it being reliable. Its all one big Black Market". Maw sighed again.

"How wonderful".

"Oh, I almost forgot". Neeko grabbed a cloak and threw it at Maw. "With your singed, um, whatever you're wearing, you'll stick out too much. Wear this". Maw put on the coat.

"This is a Kranan priest armoured garment" Maw informed Neeko.

"Cool. No clue what that is" Neeko said. Maw sighed again. Of all the people to save him, why did it have to be someone so irritating? Neeko grinned.

"Ready? Let's go shopping!".

The Knowhere market was just as Ebony Maw expected it to be. Dirty, grimy and very, very unsafe. Maw could see at least sixty different species on one street alone. Maw had been trained in over ninety-seven languages, so he could understand most of what they were saying. Not that he wanted to hear the confessions of drunk travellers as they stumbled around the market stalls.

"Yeah man, I'd keep your eyes to yourself. Don't look at anyone. You never no what another species will find offensive" Neeko advised.

"Don't worry Neeko" Maw said. "I'll be safe".

Maw quickly glanced around him, looking for possible threats. Everyone was armed, even Neeko, and the Skrull had given Maw, a 'just in case knife', a seven inch long dagger that Maw had now concealed under his brown cloak. Neeko wasn't yet aware of Maw's powers, which would protect him just fine. As they walked past rows of stalls, some selling exotic foods, some selling weapons, and some selling very strange looking items, Maw heard scuffling to his left.

  
Looking across to determine its origin, he was a pair of humanoid thugs. They were closing in on a young child, who was clearly terrified. Maw looked away and stared to walk on. But the fear in the child's eyes was burned into his brain, reminding him of himself, lost, vulnerable and lonely on Kra'Na. Maw doubted the child here had powers of persuasion to keep the thugs away. Sighing at his own compassion, Maw turned back.

"Uh, Ebony?" Neeko called. "What are you doing?". Maw walked right up to the thugs, one of which had picked the child up by the scruff of his coat, and was laughing as the boy squirmed. 

"Excuse me gentlemen" Maw said with a sarcastic cough. "But is this your child?"   
One thug laughed.

"No, so what?"

"Well, its not polite to touch another persons child, is it?" Maw said. 

"Right, you. Don't know if you know, but out here, there are no rules. We do whatever we want".   
Maw smiled.

"Good to know". Maw casually raised his right hand, and both thugs levitated into the air, dropping the child, who landed on his feet.

"I do hope, gentlemen, that next time you consider hurting someone smaller than you, you take into account that there will always be someone bigger than you nearby" Maw said. "Now hear me. I am Ebony Maw. You will take a ship, and not return, ever again!" Maw flung the thugs back, both of them splashing down in a vat of spinal fluid, coughing and spluttering in the yellow liquid, as a furious seller started yelling at them. Maw knelt down to the child.

"It's not safe here" Maw told the boy. "Run along now. Find shelter". The child smiled.

"Thank you" he said, before running off. Maw looked over at Neeko, who was gawking in shock.

"Dude!" Neeko cried. "That was amazing! They were like, and then you were like, and you have powers! You make stuff float! You can make people do whatever you want! That's so cool!". Great. So much for a low profile. Maw walked back over to Neeko.

"Would you keep it down? You're the one who said I needed to keep a low profile!" Maw hissed. 

"Ah. Oh right. Sorry" Neeko said. The pair kept walking on. Surprisingly, few other people had taken notice of Maw's act with the thugs, and just passed them by. 

"If you're a Skrull" Maw began. "Do you shape shift?".

"Well I can" Neeko said. "But, honestly I've never been very good at the shape shifting business. I can't exactly do it very well" Neeko sheepishly admitted. "It's generally really On and off with me. I does require a fair bit of skill to master".

"Well, its no matter" Maw said. "I just-"

Someone suddenly tugged Maw's arm, pulling him aside. Just great, thought Maw. He should have been paying more attention to his surroundings. The being who grabbed him was wearing a long purple Robe, and was pulling him inside a large tent. Maw was pulled inside the tent, and a metal door slammed behind him. Outside, he could hear Neeko calling his name.

"You have made a grave mistake taking me" Maw growled. "I am not your average victim".

"You misunderstand Ebony Maw" the robed man said. "We only want to talk".

"We?" Maw then noticed they were not alone. Sitting in a chair, obscuring by Shadows, was another alien. It wore a Robe that draped down to its boots, and wore a set of gold rings around its fingers. It's skin was a pale Aqua, and it had thin pointy ears. It's face was covered by a white cloth. A black triangle was marked on the aliens forehead.

"Ebony Maw". The voice was female. 

"So, you know me" Maw said simply.

"I do, yes". The alien replied. "It is my business to know of all who pass through these parts" she continued. "I am Ferene, fortune teller, and soothsayer of Knowhere".

"Yet your dress is not of Knowhere origin" Maw noted. "The dialect apon your clothing is of the Baldorian Preists". The robed man grunted, and started forwards to grab Maw, but Ferene raised her hand to stop him. 

"No need for that Trisk" she said calmly. "Now", she said turning to Maw. "What is a servent of Thanos doing here? Hasn't the Mad Titan ruined enough lives here, or is the Black Order just here to mock?". So she knows about Thanos and the Order, Maw realised.

"You realise we have only just finished repairing the damage to this Place?" Ferene said. "After your master came in here and burnt half of it down, and let Outriders loose on the streets".

"Thanos is gone" Maw said. "Why bring me here?"

"I should be asking you why you are here, Ebony Maw" Ferene shot back.

"Very well" Maw said. "I'm looking to get a new ship to leave this place after my previous one crashed here. Believe me, I don't want to be here either" Maw pushed his persuasion into his words. 

"I foresaw the event known as the disappearing" Ferene told Maw. "You know, I foresaw it and desired to stop it it. When Thanos came, I was attacked by Outriders before I could try to stop him. I got these-". She pointed to long scars across her shoulder. "From those very same Outriders who tried to kill me". 

"Thanos believed the the universe required correction" Maw began.

"I see no correction here Ebony Maw!" Ferene yelled. "I see only sorrow, depression and death! Is that the world your putrid master imagined? Is it?". Maw sat back in silence. He would need a new plan to get out of here. If she was a Baldorian Priest, then trying to kill her would be far too complicated. He'd have to think up another plan.

"Hear me Ferene" he said. "Thanos is dead. He is no more. Do you know why? Because I am the one who killed him". Maw put as much will of persuasion as he could muster into the lie. Ferene was swayed.

"You betrayed Thanos? And killed him?" Ferene said in awe. Trisk started clapping, but stopped when Maw shot him a look. 

"Indeed I did" Maw said. 

"Then I cannot thank you enough" Ferene said. "How can I help? You said you needed a ship, right?".

"Indeed I do" Maw said. It worked. Ferene was utterly convinced.

"Well I not have any of my own, by I have a friend who recently bought a new ship. It's the latest model and everything" Ferene said standing up. 

"That will do fine" Maw said.

"Anything for the slayer of the Mad Titan". She unlocked the door to the tent. "Trisk, remain here. We are going to meet with Krev".

"Yes Mistress. I'll hold down the fort until you return" Trisk said with a bow. 

"You're out!" Neeko cried when he saw them. "You're alive!".

"Who's he?" Ferene frowned. 

"This is Neeko" Maw said. "He's an ally".

"So Neeko, you must know how Ebony Maw killed Thanos, right?" Ferene said. Neeko' eyes widened.

"Holy Skrullos! You killed Thanos!? Why didn't you tell me?". Maw sighed for probably what was the tenth time that day.

"Because I can't go around telling everyone can I? Thanos has powerful allies. Allies that are still alive, and have ears everywhere. I don't want to be the biggest target in the galaxy". Neeko only nodded, but was almost jumping with excitement.

"Oh my Skrullos, I have a friend who killed Thanos!".

"Now Ferene" Maw said. "Where is this ship?". Ferene pointed forwards.

"Right this way".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five! Yay!
> 
> Little Notes  
* Neeko is a national treasure.
> 
> Yes, he is my own character. I based him off the little Skrull from Captain Marvel, the one at the start of the film that poked her when she was captured by Talos on Torch. I wanted a character of my own in this story besides minor side character, so we get Neeko. Hopefully, people end up liking the little guy. I know I do!   
He's a really fun opposite to Maw. With Maw, we have this cool, calm and collected killer, who is extremely powerful, and then we have Neeko, who is just so sweet and fun and lovable. Neeko is a shenanigan waiting to happen. 
> 
> * Ferene is yet another character I pulled from the comics. In the No surrender arc of the Avengers comics, 'Ferene The Other' was part of the Lethal Legion, a team assembled by Grandmaster to fight the Black Order. However, this version of Ferene, my MCU version, is completely different from her comic counterpart. She is a Baldorian Preist, who are basically a group of powerful mages.
> 
> *Neeko saying 'Skrullos' is an expression I made up for Skrulls to say. Skrullos is their home planet, which was destroyed by the Kree.


	6. All Aboard For Anarchy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the threat of Supergiant looming, Ebony Maw finds himself in the company of an unlikely team of allies....

_Deception is a tool. A necessary tool used to give someone what they want, so you can get what you want. I have deceived many people many times throughout my service to Thanos. Often, my deception ends with a razor sharp cold blade upon a warm throat, but this deception is harmless. I need a ship, and these people have the key to get me one. I cannot face Supergiant alone this time. And hopefully, I won't need too now. I have earned their trust, and trust is a powerful thing. I never trusted a soul in my life, and was right not to. Trust can be turned against you with ease, and like that bonds forged are cut faster than the ties of your own existence._

"So, are we buying the ship?" Neeko asked. "Because I don't have any units". "Do you Maw?"

"Why would I have units?" Maw said. "You literally pulled me from my burning ship! Did you think I had time when crashing to check my pockets for money?".

"Well, no, but if nobody has units, how are we gong to get the ship?" Neeko asked.

"Skrull, stop panicking" Ferene said. "We're going to a friend of mine who owns a ship. I can hopefully persuade him to lend it to us". She looked over to Maw.

"Why do you need a ship anyway?"

"Oh! I know!" Neeko piped up. "He needs to fight this evil brain stealing lady who can float and go through walls and stuff!" He looked at Maw. "Right?".

"An Omnipath?" Ferene said. "They are extremely rare. Most die upon birth".

"Well This one didn't" Maw said. "And she's had a history with Thanos. If I cannot stop her, she'll ruin everything and consume the intellect of everyone in the universe".

"Allow me to help you" Ferene said.

"What?"

"Allow me to help you vanquish this thing. It's the least I can do for you, since you rid the universe of a monster by killing Thanos".

"Yeah! I'll help out too!" Neeko offered.

Maw put on a fake smile. "Very well" he said. "I accept your assistance".

"Great!" Neeko said. "Now we need a kickass team name!"

"No, we don't" Ferene said. "I refuse to be branded with an embarrassing title". She looked up.

"There! That's our ship, and that's our guy". She walked over to the ship, and the alien who was welding the hull. "Krev! Its Ferene! I have a favour to ask". Krev looked up from welding. He was a Kree, with blue skin, a bald head, and striking bright green eyes. He quickly lifted up his welding helmet and smiled.

"Ferene!" He said, pulling off the helmet. "It's been a while! How have you been?".

"Good, Krev, thank you" Ferene said. "My friends and I were hoping to borrow your new ship for a mission".

"This ship?" Krev said. Ferene nodded. "Look, I just got it the other day" Krev said. "I haven't flown it myself yet".

"Then why not join us?" Ferene asked. "You can be our pilot". Krev thought about it. He smiled again.

"Sure, why not" he said. "I'm wasting time on this rig anyway. Who's the crew?". Ferene pointed at Maw and Neeko. Neeko and Krev suddenly looked at each other.

"Oh no way!" Krev yelled. "I'm not going anywhere with that Skrull scum!"

"Kree usurpers!" Neeko spat. "I'm not working with him!" They both shouted in unison.

"The Kree are invaders! They kill mercilessly!" Neeko yelled.

"Skrulls are a disease!" Krev bellowed. Maw sighed.

"Say the word Ferene, and I'll splatter him" Krev seethed.

"Just you try!" Neeko hissed.

"Oh don't tempt me" Krev warned.

"Oh I'm tempting you all right! What's the matter? Scared because you know a Skrull can beat a Kree any time?" Neeko yelled.

"No! You're the one who's afraid! Just a weak little Skrull!" Krev yelled back.

. "Cease this babbling now!" Ebony Maw yelled suddenly.. Krev and Neeko went silent. "Can you not put aside your meagre differences for one moment? It's absolutely pathetic to listen to".

"But-" Neeko began.

"There is no 'but', Neeko. Stop at once" Maw said sharply. "We have far greater problems then old rivalries".

"Maw is right" Ferene added. "Stop this at once".

This is more complicated than I anticipated, Maw thought. Perhaps I should dispose of them here, and continue this mission myself?. Suddenly, Maw tensed. He heard a sound above him, growing louder and closer.

"Guys look out!" Krev yelled.

"Oh Skrullos! Run!" Neeko cried.

A Necrocraft zoomed down towards them, and started shooting. Krev and Neeko dived for cover, but Maw stood firm, staring down the ship as it grew ever closer. Extending his arms, Maw raised them, and telekinetically pulled the Necrocraft downwards, before swinging it into the ground. The ship slammed against the ground, its left wing flying off as it spun to a smoky stop. The door peeled open, and smoke billowed out. An alien burst out of the ship, his armour singed. He had bright red skin, four arms, and was bristling with cybernetic enhancements.

"It's a Cyborg!" Neeko yelped.

"Worse than that" Maw said. "I know this one. He name is Clix, and he's an assassin who once did a job for Thanos".

"Ebony Maw" Clix hissed. "I've been ordered to kill you".

"Supergiant" Maw assumed. "She sent you?"

"Why of course, she pays very well" Clix laughed. "Drones!" He called out. "Kill Maw!".

A fleet of dark blue Drones flew down, and opened fire. Maw held up his hand, stopping each laser in midair. Flicking his wrist, he sent the lasers back at the Drones, which dissipated on the Drones tough shielding. Clix lunged at Maw, who sidestepped, and flung the assassin aside. Krev drew twin blasters, and the Kree Outlaw swiftly blew a drone out of the sky. Maw levitated into the air, and dodged more blasts from Clix, and telekinetically flinging another drone into a wall, destroying it. Clix had got up, and was laughing.

"Why resist Maw?" He said. "You know how much I enjoy the hunt!" He flung daggers at Maw, which Maw crumpled with his powers.

"I can hunt forever!" Clix continued, as Neeko dived at him. Clix stepped back, and grabbed the Skrull round the throat. Neeko then slapped an electrical pulse generator onto the assassins back, as Clix flung him away. Clix helped as energy surged across his body, and he was blasted back yet again, as Ferene unleashed a blast of Eldridge energy at him. Clix fell back against the crashed Necrocraft.

"We have you outnumbered" Ferene said. "It's a bad idea for you to continue". Clip laughed mockingly and ducked inside the ruined Necrocraft. Krev shot at the assassin as he dived inside but missed. Climbing back out, Clix grinned like a maniac.

"Ebony Maw, I'd like you meet by latest purchase". He held up as massive weapon. "Say hello to the Black Hole Blaster!". Laughing madly, Clix fired it, and a bolt of dark matter shot out at Maw. Maw used his telekinesis, and held it back, suspending the dark matter in the air, as it rumbled, causing the entire platform to shudder.

"You won't last long Maw! It'll pull ya inside out!" Clix yelled. He suddenly yelped as Neeko jumped on his back, and stabbed him with a rusty dagger he had picked up from the floor. "Gah! Get off me!" Clix kicked roared and he Neeko away. Krev destroyed the last drone, and looked across to see the commotion. Ferene saw it too, and attacked Clix before he could shoot Neeko. Ferene blocked Clix's shots with her katana's and dived forwards. she tackled Clix down, making him drop his weapon. Clix grabbed Ferene round the throat and held her up.

"She doesn't have to die maw!" Clix said, picking up the Black Hole Blaster once more. "Only you do!".

"How hilarious" Maw said dryly, and Clix looked up to see Maw suspending the Black Hole Bolt in the air. "Drop her or I drop this, and we'll see how well you fare against it". Clix gulped nervously, dropped Ferene and backed away. Then, his loony grin returned.

"Ha!" He raised his Black Hole Blaster to fire, just as Maw launched the suspended dark matter right back. It struck the blaster, which imploded on contact. Clix screamed as he was consumed by the blast, his body disintegrating, and then there was a pop, and he was gone.

"You imploded a guy" Neeko said. "Very nice".

"I guess we're staying together then" Krev said. "There will no doubt be more hunters sent to kill us".

"Yes, I suppose we are" Maw agreed.

"Now, let's get this ship going, and get off Knowhere".

"Agreed" Neeko said. "But we still need a team name!"

"Say that again" Ferene hissed. "And you're going out the airlock".

_Teamwork. Our teamwork surprised me. Fighting alongside Neeko, Ferene and Krev reminded me of the Black Order. I'll never know what might have been if we chose to strike out on our own. We could have done anything, no doubt. Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian, and me, Ebony Maw. We would have been the most feared and respected team in the entire universe. I cannot say I see that same potential in this new crew. They are no Black Order. They don't have the skill and command of Corvus Glaive, but Krev, like Glaive is a solider. They don't have the precision attacks of Proxima Midnight, but Ferene had a very ethereal aspect about her, and from what I saw from our fight against Clix, she has her skill. They don't have the impenetrable skin of Cull Obsidian, but Neeko, much like Cull is a mechanic. He could build anything. In a way, they are similar. Similar but different. Differences make a team. Unity keeps a team. But I doubt this team will last nearly as long as my last one._

"Welcome to the Slipstream, my friends, and Skrull" Krev said. Neeko growled.

"I got this absolute beauty a few days ago. It had been to Terra, so excuse all these Terran treasures". He pointed at a pile of strange objects, all from Terra.

"Its junk" Ferene summarised.

"Not so fast! This is awesome!" Krev held up a black screen with what appeared to a half eaten fruit on the back. "I don't know how it works, but it looks good". He looked at it. "I think it's a mirror. I can see my face!". He picked something of a shelf.

"And I love this!" He held up a wrapper. "It says Starburst". Krev waved his hands for dramatic effect. "It's such a cool name. So, I'm going to use it. From now on, my codename is Starburst!"

"Why?" Neeko asked. "Because you found it on a wrapper?" He grabbed the wrapper from Krev. "You could just call yourself 'lactose intolerance warning'. That's on here too". 

"Give me that" Krev snatched the wrapper back. "It's my name and I like it". 

"But aren't you an outlaw?" Ferene said. "What kind of an Outlaw has 'star' in their name? It's ridiculous".

"Do we plan to get going?" Maw asked. "Or are you going to choose names until someone else is sent to kill us?"

"Fair point. I'll get the Slipstream going" Krev said. "Quick question, though. Where are we going?". Maw thought.

"I was just deciding that myself".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six!   
Little Notes  
*So we have another character joining Maw's new crew. Like Neeko, Krev is an OC, and he's a Kree Outlaw. We will learn a bit more about his past as the story goes on too.


	7. Journeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is all Supergiant has ever lived for. But why?

**THE MOON OF SAVVADAG**

"Master, we offer our apologies" R'Hos Blood said. "But we have learned that the assassin you sent failed". 

"What?" Supergiant said.

"The assassin failed, master" Gh'Ree said. Supergiant let out an ear splitting screech.

"IDIOTS!". The Blood Brothers backed away in a panic. "WHY DO I USE SUCH USELESS FOOLS?" Supergiant screamed. "IS IT REALLY SO HARD TO KILL A SINGLE ALIEN?. 

"Thanos raises strong children" Gh'Ree said. "You of all people should know that master".

**MANY YEARS AGO, SANCTUARY II**

_I am Supergiant. But most people just call me a monster. A demon. A deformity. A horror. So many names. So little meaning. My very existence is torment, and pain, and death. Death is all that keeps me alive. The consumption of others Minds, fuels the flames of my life. Each mind consumed makes me stronger. One day the pain will be gone. Or I will simply die. I have no preference between them. I thought death was the best way out. But I found my powers prevented me from dying in any conventional way. I couldn't drown, I couldn't starve, I could not even bleed. Even though I willed myself solid, tools for my demise passed right though me. Thanos devastated my homeworld, as he has many, many others. He took me from the orphanage I was left at, unchained me from the shackles I had been bound with, and took me as his own. Thanos was the only family I'd ever known. My own family, the ones who sired me, died after I was born, my powerful energies killing them. All I remember, is the name they gave me; Supergiant. A powerful, but unstable star. Every day since I can remember, my life has been about pain. My mind is splintered, my memories lost to it. I am Supergiant. I will cleanse this universe, or die trying._

"Fight harder, child. Prove your strength" Thanos urged, as Supergiant killed yet another opponent. As she knelt down to consume their intellect, Thanos called out once more. "In battle there will be no time for that! Press on!".

"But father" Supergiant pleaded. "The pain! It hurts". 

"As will death if it catches you while you feed" Thanos said. "Fight on. Consume afterwards". Thanos continued. "The faster you kill them, the faster you can be relived of your pain". At that, Supergiant let out a gut wrenching scream. 

"If they must die, then it shall be by each other's hands!" She shrieked. The guards turned on each other, until all were dead. Supergiant knelt, and costumed their intellect one by one, until the pain within her subsided.

  
Supergiant fought for years at Thanos' side, and over time, the Mad Titan noticed her powers growing, becoming stronger, but more unstable, and her mind splintering more and more each day. Supergiant became prone to mental breakdowns and fits of uncontrollable rage which often ended with the deaths of those around her, be they allies or enemy's. Thanos had known she was unstable from the very beginning. She had been restrained and tortured at the orphanage, in hopes of bringing her powers under control. Over the years, Thanos had added a multitude of cybernetics to Supergiants body, to make it easier for her to return to solid form after phasing, and to prevent her powers obliterating her psychical form. Thanos had began a plan for a psychic limiter for Supergiant to wear, to restrict her dangerous growing power levels. 

"Supergiant?" Thanos called out. "Come here please". At his command, Supergaint appeared, having phased though a nearby wall. 

"What is your command, father?" She asked.

"I have a great gift for you" Thanos assured, holding up the limiter. Supergiant saw it. It looked like a shock collar. She had been forced to wear one once before. The sight of it make her nervous.

"What is it father?" Supergiant asked.

"It will help you control your powers" Thanos said, holding it up.

"Will it make the pain stop?"

"I cannot assure that" Thanos said.

"How does it work?" Supergiant asked.

"It will limit your powers to a safe level for you" Thanos replied.

"Limit?" Supergiant steeped back. "I see how it is now! You're afraid of me aren't you! You're afraid, just like everyone else!".  
"I assure you, I'm not" Thanos said, frustration building in his voice.

"NO! STOP!" Supergiant screamed. "You want to use that thing to control me, to kill me!". Thanos grimaced.

"I don't want to kill you".

"But you're fine with controlling me!" Supergiant screamed. "No one controls me! It is I that controls them!". 

"Supergiant, stop this now" Thanos hissed.

"And now" she said, her voice filled with hate. "I'll control you as well". Supergiant reached out with her telepathy, attempting to take Thanos' mind, to destroy it, to drive her father insane, but a sudden sharp pain stopped her. She dropped to her knees with a scream. "What is this?". Thanos sprung forwards, grabbing her round the neck, and snapping the restrainer on around it, before dropping her onto the ground.

"No!" Supergiant wailed, clawing at the restrainer around her neck. "Take it off!". Thanos merely stood back, watching in silence. Supergiant stumbled into a workbench, sending tools and other objects scattering across the ground. With a scream, Supergiant grabbed a fallen dagger, and drove it into her chest. But to her horror, her body phased her though it. Thanos watched her stumble around sadly, as if disappointed that his once prized pupil had fallen this way.

"No, No, No!" Supergiant screamed again, starting to yell incoherent gibberish, she swung the dagger madly at Thanos' exposed neck. Thanos reacted quickly, grabbing her wrist, and disarming her.   
Supergiant faltered back, and lunged forwards at Thanos with a yell of rage. Thanos moved back at carelessly backhanded her onto the ground. 

"Cease this now" he commanded. "Are you a monster? Do you want to be one?".

"You turned me into this" Supergiant seethed. "You made me into a living weapon. The Blood will forever be on your hands". She picked up another dagger from the ground. Seeing this, Thanos swiftly clicked a button on his wrist armour. Supergiant's restrainer lit up, and she fell with a feral scream as it's sent electrical charges though her body, electrocuting her. 

"It would appear" Thanos mused. "That I can best you with simple electricity". He gazed cold down at Supergiant, who was writhing with pain on the floor. "Guards, restrain her. We are done here" he said simply. And with that, Supergiant blacked out.

  
She awoke aboard a ship, chained up, and had her mouth covered with a second restrainer. Pure terror took over her, flashing back to the orphanage, and she writhed in seething rage and fear in her chains. The guards ignored her completely. She,couldn't phase, nor could she take their minds. The pain was worse than ever before. Supergiant wanted nothing more than to die right there. Bu she couldn't. She couldn't because her own corrupted body wouldn't allow her. After what seemed like a millennia, the ships doors opened, and she was senselessly dragged out into the harsh light. She was on a moon, barren and empty, the only life being a decaying jungle nearby. Supergiant was dumped on the ground, draped in her chains. The gaurds returned to the ship from where they came, leaving only,one figure standing with Supergiant.

"I hoped you would be my greatest success" Thanos said. "I pity you now, that you chose this path of carnage". The jaw restrainer came loose from Supergiants mouth.

"I chose no path but yours!" She hissed. "You did this to me".

"You did this to yourself" Thanos said. "Now you will spend the rest of your existence, however pathetically long and painful it is, here, a world with nothing, far from everything and everyone. No one will remember you, and I imagine in a few years you won't either". Thanos turned and walked away, boarding his ship. 

"CURSE YOU FATHER!" Supergiant screamed out. "I WILL NOT BE HELD HERE FOREVER! I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL END YOU! I WILL END YOU, AND EVERYTHING ELSE! EVERYTHING DIES EVENTUALLY THANOS! YOUR END WILL COME, AS ALL THINGS DO! AND I WILL BRING ABOUT EVERY SINGLE DEATH DESTINED TO BEFALL THIS UNIVERSE! DO YOU HEAR ME THANOS? DO YOU HEAR ME?". But Thanos was gone, his sleek black ship ascending up into the atmosphere of the moon. Supergiant let out a terrifying yell, and the very ground around her burst open with her scream, ravines ripping open, chunks of rock the size of buildings being flung into the air.

Supergiant flinched. She nervously touched her bare neck, conscious of the restrainer she once wore. It took her years to remove it, and to find a civilisation on the moon to consume. The Blood Brothers watched her as she regained her usual composure. They too, had been backstabbed by Thanos. Once, they served as his trusted bodyguards, but furious with their consistent incompetence, Thanos exiled them. They too sought vengeance. And they would all get it. 

"Master?" Gh'Ree asked cautiously. "Are you-"

"I'm fine" Supergiant said. "For now, at least".

"What's our next move?" R'Hos asked. "I would not trust another assassin".

"Neither would I. Maw's too powerful, and clearly is no longer operating alone" Supergiant said.

"You must retain control if you are to defeat him master" Gh'Ree said. 

"Yes, I know".

"Can you do it?".

"I hope so" Supergiant said. "But sometimes one must let loose to truely understand the situation. Sometimes, letting it all pour out is the best thing anyone can do".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven!   
Little Notes:  
So, we finally have our Supergiant backstory! I wanted her to be more fleshed out than a typical one sided villian, so her past connection to Thanos isn't exactly very pleasant. I wanted to show where that unstable nature came from in the first place.


	8. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to finding the key to defeating Supergiant, Maw's new team discuss their pasts.

The Slipstream zoomed though space. Maw sat at a small desk, typing away on a computer screen. "What are you looking for?" Neeko asked, curious.

"A ship" Maw replied vaguely.

"Is mine not good enough for you?" Krev huffed.

"No, no, its not like that" Maw assured him.

"I'm looking for my ship. Or should I say, I'm looking for Thanos' old ship, his prized warship, he called it the Sanctuary II".

"Thanos' warship?" Krev asked. "Why?".

"The Sanctuary II is heavily armed" Maw informed him. "If we are going to fight Supergiant, we need raw power to do so, at the very least".

"Won't it be guarded?" Neeko asked.

"I'm not sure. Thanos is dead, but some of his armies might still inhabit the ship" Maw said.

"That's no problem" Ferene interjected. "They don't know that you betrayed Thanos, do they Maw? You can command them to fight Supergiant".

"My thoughts exactly Ferene" Maw said. The lie was far more effective than he thought it would be.

"I'm sure any servants of Thanos still alive on the ship would obey me". He gazed at the console. "It's just the matter of finding where Thanos left it".

"Would you know?" Krev asked.

"If I knew where it was, I wouldn't be looking for it" Maw said dryly. "We were last on it after Thanos took the Space Stone. From there, I do not know". Neeko nodded, looking across at Krev. The Kree was holding a picture in his hands, of a young Kree girl, with bright green hair and a giddy grin.

"Who's that?" Neeko asked him. "Your family?"

"None of your business Skrull" Krev said. His expression softened. "But yes. It's my daughter on her seventh birthday. Sweet isn't she?". Neeko nodded.

"She is".

"Good. Now get lost" Krev said.

"Why do you hate me, man?" Neeko asked.

"You're a Skrull. That's all the reason I need".

"Were not as bad as you are told" Neeko said. "The Supreme Intelligence lied about us. We are not the bad guys here. We had to run from you, and your empire. Not the other way around". Neeko said. "I lost my dad and my cousins to Kree Accuser Corps. They hunted our refugee ships across entire solar systems. We didn't think we'd escape. Some didn't".

"It's not all about the Supreme Intelligence" Krev said. "We fought a war for decades against your kind. Many Kree died too. War takes victims on both sides".

"Is that why you hate us?" Neeko asked. "Because we fought back against extinction?"

"The Kree have always disliked the Skrulls" Krev said. "I don't even know how it began. But one day, war was declared"

"Yeah. And my home planet, Skrullos, was annihilated. The Skrull Empire fell apart. Dorreck VII was slain. And we had to flee" Neeko said. "We knew the Supreme Intelligence must have been behind it".

"I was exiled from Hala for not believing in the Supreme Intelligence" Krev said quietly. "Exiled and ordered never to return. This picture of my daughter is all I have. I haven't seen her since my exile, years ago". Krev wiped his eyes, as Neeko cautiously sat down next to him.

"There's good guys and bad guys in every race. There have been some really evil Skrulls, but selfless heroic ones too. It's the same with Kree. You're not all like Ronan the Accuser". Krev smiled slightly.

"I suppose you're right Neeko"

"My name".

"What?".

"You used my real name"

"Why wouldn't I? We're a team, are we not?" Krev said.

"Yeah, were a team" Neeko said happy to find a friend.

"What about you Maw?" Krev called. "You have any family back home?"

"I don't have a home" Maw said. That was the automatic answer. He thought back to Kra'Na, before his life on the streets. His brother was the only one who cared about him. He'd bring him food late at night once their parents were asleep, and sneak him out of the house at midnight to see the city lit up. His brother was the only person in Maw's life he had ever found himself caring about. Maw had lived a life without love, or being loved, and I was the one thing he could never understand. His brother died protecting him from those who wanted him dead, and all the blame for his sacrifice was on him. His brothers death was his fault.

"So no home then. What about family?" Neeko said.

"None. Not anymore" Maw said coldly. "I was taken from my home by Thanos. He and the Black Order are the only family I ever had".

"Not too great then" Neeko summarised. Krev shot him a look to be quiet.

"What of you Ferene?" Maw asked. Ferene shrugged.

"I never knew my family. I was raised by the Shadow Triad, along with others. Together me made up the twelve priests. We were bestowed its these pendants-" she gestured to her necklace, and the orb on it "to give us powers of arcane sorcery".

"I met you on Knowhere" Krev said. "How'd you get there?"

"After an uprising occurred, I was the last priest alive. I fled by homeworld, and for years the Shadow Triad sent hunter after hunter after me. Thank Aeternus I found Knowhere, or I would have been assassinated".

"So this Triad rose against your priests" Maw said.

"Yes. That's pretty much it" Ferene said sadly. "They overthrew our ruling council, wanted the Priests to help them. We refused. So, they killed us. I wasn't there at the time. It was sheer timing, or I would have died too. The Triad took control of the whole planet. It became a dictatorship".

After a bit more talking, Maw left the group, going to his new quarters at the back of the ship, to try and get a fix on the location of the Sanctuary II. Thanos had served Maw as more of a father than anyone else, and Maw was practically raised on the Sanctuary II. The best and worst moments of his life had occurred on that grand ship.

**2 DECADES AGO, SANCTUARY II **

Ebony Maw stood at Thanos' side, overlooking a massive arena, the same one Maw himself had been trained and tested in many years ago. It had become known as 'The Brink' for that's how far it pushed those who trained within is walls. Maw and Thanos silently observed as two young figures clashed violently in the centre of the arena. One was a blue skinned Luphamoid, the other a green skinned Zen-Whobrarian, with long dark hair. They were the youngest out of all the children of Thanos, having only been claimed by the Titan in recent years. Their names were Nebula and Gamora. Once more, Nebula surged forwards, striking aggressively but sloppily at Gamora, who blocked her attack, and swung with her own. Nebula blocked her sisters attack, and kicked Gamora in the chest, causing her to falter. With a yell of glee, Nebula swung, but Gamora grabbed her sword by the hilt, and elbowed Nebula in the face, before twisting the weapon from her grasp. Gamora kicked Nebula's legs out from under her, causing Nebula to stumble back and fall. Gamora raised her sword in victory. Thanos looked at Gamora, then coldly at Nebula.

"Obsidian. Take Nebula back to the laboratory. She requires more enhancements" Thanos said over a hologram. Cull Obsidian nodded, and went to silently grab Nebula, hauling her other feet, and dragging her away as Gamora simply watched. She cried out as the doors slammed shut behind her. Maw watched them leave. After over seven hours of work, Nebula was discharged. She sat alone in the arena, staring hatefully at her damaged sword. Maw strode over to her, and sat by her side.

"Do you feel stronger?" Maw asked.

"I can't feel anything" Nebula admitted. "It hurts".

"I won't when you get used to it" Maw said. "I've had some too".

"But I never wanted it! I want to please father, but I don't want this!". Nebula cried.

"You should want it, and accept it" Maw said firmly. "Thanos wants you to be strong. Strong enough to be Gamora's equal".

Nebula looked at Maw, pure loathing in her eyes. She then turned away, and stormed off down the hall. Maw washed her go, and could not help pitying her. When she and Gamora first arrived, things were similar. Maw disagreed with forcing a hateful rivalry between the siblings. He had always believed that they would be stronger united as a team, as united, they could even exceed Thanos himself. But his father insisted on the rivalry, keeping his daughters at each other's throats at all times, so they could grow stronger by hating one another. Maw recollected the day Gamora was taken to the Sanctuary II. She was kept in isolation until the purge of her planet was complete. Gamora spent her first night on the shop behind bars, alone. That night, Maw visited her. He gave her fresh cooked food to eat, though she adamantly refused to eat it. Eventually Thanos would intervene when Gamora refused food for days on end. Maw had stoically watched as she was force fed to keep her alive. Over time, Gamora grew cold towards Maw, and he stopped his visits to her. Nebula soon arrived, and finally gave Gamora someone to pit all her hatred against.

"Maw, report" Thanos said. Maw stood once more by his fathers side, along with The Other, who silently sat back, not paying mcu attention to the training at hand. Below, Gamora and Nebula sparred against Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight, who were teaching the sisters new techniques. Glaive had Nebula, and Proxima fought Gamora.

"As is evident here sire, Gamora excels at psychical combat" Maw said. "She is incredibly skilled for her age, even more so than Proxima when she was that age".

"Gamora is fierce" Thanos said. "That makes her strong".

"However, Nebula is far more skilled at her studies than her sister. Gamora' focus on her training and that alone had limited her ability to be open to new ideas. As of now, everything is combat to her".

"And so it should be Maw" Thanos said gruffly. "I don't want thinkers. I have you for that, and you're all I'll ever need. I require fighters. Proud warriors like Corvus who will lead our armies to victory. People like Gamora".

"I concur with that sire, it's just that Nebula has a skill we have yet to truly explore, given time, I can exploit it for your use".

"If she continues to fail me, Nebula will be little more than dead weight" Thanos said. "Her insufficient combat skill cannot be allowed to endure. Stop these study lessons Maw. Then Nebula will have nothing to focus on but combat".

"Sire, then the skill could be lost".

"Precisely" Thanos said. Maw sighed. He knew he couldn't oppose a direct order from Thanos. Especially with The Other standing right behind his master, waiting for a simple slip up to blow out of proportion.

"As you command Sire" Maw said with a bow. "It will be done".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eight!
> 
> *So here we are, bringing the Sanctuary II into the story. For those who don't know what that is, it's the massive warship Thanos used at the start of Infinity War and in the Battle of Earth in Avengers Endgame. People forget that although the Endgame alternate timeline one was snapped away, the main timeline version is still out Here somewhere, after Thanos left it to get the Reality Stone


	9. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony Maw and his team seek out the Sanctuary II, the lost warship of Thanos....

"Guys" Krev said. "I think you had better see this". Ebony Maw, Ferene and Neeko joined him at the front of the ship, as Krev stared out into the blank depth of space. Maw followed his gaze, and saw a massive outpost, with docking bays for ships, and had massive spires rising above the main buildings. It looked almost new, and clearly had hadn't been there long. Yet there was something eerie about it floating dark and aimlessly though space.

"I went ahead and scanned the place for lifeforms" Krev said. "There's nothing there at all".

"Nothing?" Neeko said.

"But the outpost is gigantic" Ferene said. "How's that even possible?"

"Maybe the disappearing took them all out?" Neeko suggested.

"Or there's still life on there that the scanners are not picking up" Krev said. "It could be jamming them, or at least masking their signatures". Krev looked ahead at the looming Outpost. "Besides, the Slipstream needs to refuel anyway. This is a big place, it's bound to have a refuelling station aboard".

"So we're going into a creepy ghost base?" Neeko said. "That's a bad idea".

"If the scanner is correct with there being no life, then there is no threat" Ebony said. "If something killed them, that something is gone, unless it's a virus or disease. When we board, we merely need to proceed with absolute caution".

"You can't just throw 'virus or disease' around and then dismiss it like it's nothing!" Neeko spluttered.

"During my service to Thanos we came upon many worlds" Maw said. "And some had deadly contagions sweeping their population. It's something I have grown accustomed to. At the time, both the Sanctuary II and our Q-Ships had anti-infection measures".

"But you betrayed Thanos in the end" Ferene said, once more reminding Maw that his lie was still in play.

"Yes" he said. "Exactly right". 

"Well the ships mapped the base" Krev said. "Seems there is a storage for fuel pods on the third floor. We can dock at the second floor, and access it from there. I'll bring a digital map just in case".

"Yeah I don't want to get lost" Neeko said. "We should all stick together, no good splitting up if we know where we're going".  
The Slipstream docked up at the second floor, and the team disembarked. Ebony Maw stepped into the hall first, holding a scanner high into the air telekinetically. With a flick of his fingers, he bought it back to his hand, and studied the readings.

"No sign of lethal toxins in the air" Maw noted. "So they didn't die as a result of a contagion".

"That's a relief" Neeko sighed. "One less method of horrible death to think about".

"The access to the third floor should be just up ahead" Krev said as they walked. 

"This place is so creepy" Neeko said. "And really dark too, i can hardly see a thing".

"Take this" Ferene said, handing the Skrull a flashlight. She held a second one in her other hand. "Why you don't have one of your own, I'll never know" Ferene said. Neeko smiled gratefully, and led the way, shining his flashlight. They countined to navigate the dark and foreboding halls, looking for any sign of life. 

"I think we have a problem" Ferene said suddenly. "Look". They all stopped. Ahead of them, lay a body. As Ferene shone a light on it, it illuminated more, then more. The entire hall was filled with dead bodies.

"I think we found the crew" Ferene said cautiously.

"By Aeternus, what happened to them?" Neeko cried.

Maw walked forwards to the nearest body, that of a Kree, and knelt besides it, looking over its corpse. There were no blaster burns, no bullet wounds, no stab wounds. The Kree's body was completely undamaged, his eyes open, glassy and empty. Maw read the name tag, the name reading Tre'Tan. His attire, Maw noticed, hinted towards a position of power and authority.

"This ones name is Tre'Tan" Maw noted. "It appears he was in charge here". Maw walked on looking at other bodies. These were not undamaged like Tre'Tan. One of the bodies had a snapped neck. Others had stab wounds. 

"They haven't all been killed the same way" Ferene said.

"No. The killer had been in a rush with the first few bodies, until they could take their time with Tre'Tan" Maw said.  
Krev knelt besides Tre'Tan.

"I haven't seen another Kree in years" he said. "I wanted to, but not like this".

"Be glad it's not your daughter" Maw said. "You can at least take solace that she is safe". Krev looked down at Tre'Tan's body. The Captain's glassy eyes stared blankly back, seeing nothing. Krev sighed and closed Tre'Tan's eyes.

"But who?" Krev said, holding back a small sob. "Who killed them?".

"I've only seen this method of death only once before" Maw said, looking down at Tre'Tan. "This is the work of a mental parasite. This is the work of Supergiant".

"The one were trying to defeat?" Neeko said.

"Yes".

"Okay, she's a lot scarier than I thought" Neeko admitted. Maw looked over at the cluster of bodies. Tre'Tan must have been the last survivor, pinned down and had his intellect drained until he died. The others Supergiant must have killed more traditionally, with weapons of just her own power, before draining them once they were dead.

"How'd you know?" Krev asked.

"I watched her kill a warlord" Maw said. "I've seen her horrors first hand". 

"So it's up to us to end that monster" Ferene said.

"We must reach the Sanctuary II" Maw said. "Get the fuel pods quickly". 

"What will you do?" Ferene asked.

"I will find the ship we require" Maw replied. "We will need it to kill Supergiant".

"Okay then. You head back to the ship. We'll get the fuel" Krev said.

Maw nodded to him and strode back to The Slipstream. Maw walked into the cockpit and sat down. His allies were no longer here. Maw typed in a new set of coordinates, numbers Thanos had taught him decades ago. Of course, with his new allies around, he couldn't expose that sensetive information. They still believed he had killed Thanos, and using things that Thanos left behind would undoubtedly blow his cover. Within minutes, the Slipstream fixed on the location of the Sanctuary II. Almost ironicly, Thanos had left his warship in the Sanctuary, a part of space that he had ruled longer than anywhere else. It had been important to Thanos, and in his heyday, he had it patrolled at all times by Leviathans and Q-Ships. Now, it would be nothing more than a mark on a star-map.  
Maw began to set a course for the Sanctuary II. He once again debated leaving Ferene, Neeko and Krev. Would they just slow him down? But he reminded himself of how strong the Black Order was when they stood together. Unity is far more logical than selfish division. Besides, the Slipstream needed fuel, fuel the others were getting. So Maw sat and waited for their eventual return. After about an hour, Ferene, Krev and Neeko returned to the ship, carrying large canisters of fuel. Maw relived the trio of the weight, levitating the canisters effortlessly to hook up with the ship's engines.

"I have the location of the Sanctuary II" Maw reported.

"Great job man!" Neeko applauded. "How'd you find it?"

"Call it luck" Maw replied with a small smile. "The coordinates are set. We're ready to jump when you are Krev".

"Then lets do it" Krev said with a grin. "I can't wait to see this thing. You've hyped it up pretty well, Maw. I hope it lives up to it".

"I'm sure it will" Maw replied. Krev laughed, and The Slipstream sprung into light speed.

  
After what seemed like an eternity, The Slipstream emerged in the Sanctuary, and as Maw had hoped, the massive shape of the Sanctuary II loomed, lit barely by a distant star. It's gold paint was faded and scratched, its gigantic shape casting a shadow over the Slipstream.

"We are here" Maw said. "Welcome to the Sanctuary II".

"Wow" Krev marvelled. "That's way bigger than I thought it would be". Surrounding the Sanctuary II, was a massive asteroid field, with some the size of small moons.  
The Slipstream silently approached the massive ship, heading for the nearest docking bay, as pointed out by Ebony. With a thump, the Slipstream docked with the Sanctuary II. Maw went to the door first, before turning to the others, who were moving to follow him.

"I advise you stay here" he told them. "I need not remind you that this ship belonged to Thanos. It's far too dangerous for you". 

"What about you? You can't just go in alone" Neeko said.

"As we have discussed, its possible that Thanos' forces no not that I betrayed him" Maw said. "I can trick them with ease". 

Without allowing another word, Maw left the Slipstream, and walked though the docking zone and into the Sanctuary II. The ship was just as dark and cold as he remembered. Luckily, he also remembered the complex layout of the vessel, and what he was looking for. To kill Supergiant, he would need an army. But not just any army. He'd need one she couldn't control. He'd need the Outriders, the mindless creatures bred for carnage by Thanos. He directly himself to the bowls of the massive ship, where the Outrider Hive was located. The Outrider queen, Hivemind, was no doubt still alive.  
But she had been dormant in a hibernation for the last three decades. The Outriders, when not commanded by Thanos or one of his Generals, served an Outrider leader, dubbed an Outrider General. Maw would have to appeal to the General to gain its trust. They were programmed to recognise Thanos' DNA by Thanos himself, so they would obey him instantly. Corvus had done the same for himself during his service to Thanos. Maw never did, and while the Outriders would recognise him as one of Thanos' forces, they wouldn't necessarily obey him. Maw reached the dark metal doors of the Hive, which creaked unsettlingly. Inside, there would no doubt be a great many dormant Outriders. Hivemind would lay thousands of eggs during her periods of consciousness, and having been modified heavily herself, she produced exactly what Thanos desired from his ferocious army. Maw had memorised the code for the door of the Hive, and unlocked the entrance. The doors slowly, ominously, creaked open, and the Outriders inside awoke, crawling away from each other, and untangling the mess of limbs and dormant creatures as they came slowly, snarling and growling towards Maw. Maw fearlessly walked inside to face them.

"Where is your General?" He demanded, speaking clearly and with confidence. One lone Outrider lunged right at Maw, hissing and growling. Maw raised his hand almost carelessly, and stopped the alien in midair. Maw looked at the Outrider with distaste, and flung it to the back of the Hive, where it lay unmoving on the ground. The other Outriders turned to Maw, hissing. Maw braced himself, expecting more rouges to try to take him. However, the Outriders didn't attack. Instead, they slowly parted, making way for a massive Outrider, far larger than any of the others. Any of the smaller outriders that didn't make way were swept aside by massive claws. The monster stood nine feet fall, bristling with muscle and short spines. Like the others, it had no eyes, and a massive hungry mouth, dripping acidic saliva onto the ground. The brute walked right up to Maw, and stood before him, a low growl emitting from deep in its throat.

"Geeenrrraaalll" the Outrider hissed.

"You are their leader?" Maw asked.

"Yesssss" the General responded. It's words were said with some force, as if General hadn't quite mastered basic speech. It paused after speaking, contemplating its choice of words.

"I am Ebony Maw. Son of Thanos. Kneel" Maw said simply.

"You not Thanosssss" the General said with the growl in his throat increasing in volume. Behind General, the other Outriders began to move with more agitation and urgency, itching for the order to be unleashed, to tear their target to shreds.

"I am not. But I am now your master. Kneel". Maw said simply. The General hissed angrily. 

"Your scent is clouded, it's not that of Thanossss" The General said, slowly speaking more fluently. He was learning, copying Maw's own voice, to teach himself how to speak.

"I have spent time in the company of others. Rest assured, it was merely a step to reach you". Maw said. "I'm proud to serve my father. I would do anything for him, at any cost. Will you do the same for me?".

"The others" General spat. "Are they food? Are they targets?"

"That is up to you" Maw said. "Will you follow me? Can I rely on your loyalty?". 

"Sssooon of Thanosssss" The General barked out, and the Outriders stood alert, hundreds of blind creatures turning their heads in Maw and General's direction.

"We are yourssss to command" The General said with a hiss.

"Then prove it" Maw commanded. "Kneel".  
The General slowly bent down, his growl vanishing, and he knelt. The other Outriders followed his action, all kneeling down before Ebony Maw. They all growled in unison.

"Excellent" Maw said, nodding curtly to General. "I will return for you all shortly, and explain our plan". 

"Will we feast?" General asked. "Will the plan end with a feast?"

"If I can do anything about it, it shall be a grand feast" Maw said. "So hear me and rejoice, sharpen your claws and teeth, and prepare for not just a battle, but for the greatest feast you will ever have the pleasure of experiencing!".

General and the Outrider roared in feral celebration, as Maw turned on his heel and left the Hive, locking it carefully behind him. Everyone would soon have a role to play, and he would need the slab of violence that was the Outriders. Now all that was left to do was to track down and find Supergiant, before she found them. For this to work, Maw needed the battle on his terms, and his terms alone.

Maw thought to himself as he began to walk to the command centre of the ship. However as he left, he failed to notice someone had watched the entire exchange. 

"I was right all along" Ferene said to herself. "He is loyal to Thanos. I swear Ebony Maw, you will pay for lying to us, and lying to me".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nine!
> 
> Little Notes  
* We have a formal introduction to the Outriders this chapter! I took this as an oppurtunity to build on the lore of the Outriders, having a queen and functioning on a Hive system made sense to me. I kept the idea that they were made with Thanos' DNA from the non canon Thanos novel, but added Hivemind and General as more advanced and intelligent Outriders. General is kind of like the Outrider Alpha. They follow whoever he chooses to obey.


	10. Quadrant Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aboard the Sanctuary II, Ebony Maw is confronted with a familiar face....

_What is power? Power is strength, fear and authority. The very word commands respect. Or so we are told. The Outriders obey power. Because of that, other races view them as brainless. This is incorrect. They function on instinct, a programmed version of instinct at that. Prove your power in front of an Outrider, prove your power far exceed theirs, and they will bow to you. This does not make them weak, or stupid. In fact, they are smart. Smart because they know that it's better to have the most powerful one you can find on your side,rather than face their wrath. Those who call that stupidity I could go to. I could raise a blunt instrument above their heads, or hold them at gunpoint, and they too will bow if asked. Instinct is valuable. But intelligence, knowing how to manipulate instinct, is the most valuable tool of all._

"MAW LIED!" Ferene yelled, racing onto the Slipstream, and bursting into the conference room, startling Krev and Neeko from their game of Chess. HE LIED TO US ALL!". 

"What the hell do you mean?" Krev asked, picking up the pieces of the terran game from the floor. The game was yet another discovery Krev had made aboard his new ship.

"What are you on about?" Neeko asked.

"I saw him tame the army of Thanos" Ferene said. "I overheard what he said to them. We mean nothing to him. He's going to feed us to those savages! We helped him get an army! He could kill millions!" Ferene continued. "We have to kill him first".

"Whoa whoa, hold on" Neeko said, shaking his head. "If Maw wanted to kill us, he'd have done it already! We gave him this ship, he could have just killed us on Knowhere, and taken it! If he didn't need us, why keep us around this long?".

"Don't ask me to explain the motives of a child of a genocidal maniac" Ferene said. "But I heard what he said. He said he was proud to be a son of Thanos". Ferene paced back and fourth.

"Thanos is pure evil. How could I have been so stupid to assume a child of his wouldn't be just like their father?" she ranted.

"I'm so foolish! I should have ended that killer right there in the tent".

"Look, if there's one thing I've learnt about Ebony, he's deceptive, and he's tricky" Neeko said. "You can't take anything he says, good or bad. You can't be sure that wasn't just talk to get the space dogs to obey".

"And you can't be sure that this isn't just his true colours showing!" Ferene shot back. "You said it yourself Neeko, he's deceptive, and he's tricky. We can't take anything he says good or bad. They were your words Neeko. I've been betrayed before. I won't be again". She turned to Krev. "Krev, power up the ship, we're leaving". 

"Are you sure?" Krev asked cautiously.

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course I'm sure! Maw is a traitor!" Ferene shouted. "He wants to kill us!"

"What about this Supergiant thing?" Neeko asked.

"For all we know, it's another lie made up by Maw" Ferene said. "We've never actually seen her!"

"Really? With the assassin, the outpost and me pulling Maw, who was bleeding and battered, from the wreck of his crashed ship?" Neeko said. "Nobody can fake that. Not even Maw".

"It's not our concern " Ferene said. "If Supergiant even exists, its Maw's problem, not ours".

"If what we found on that outpost is anything to go by, i think it'll end up,becoming our problem, one way or another" Krev said. "This thing is a universal threat now. It's not just a power play between her and Maw. She could wreck havoc across the whole universe". 

"Well I'm sure Maw can handle it" Ferene spat. "He defiantly doesn't seem to need us for anything more than Outrider food".

"There's no way anyone could handle that alone!" Krev shouted. "For once in your life Ferene, stop and think! If we don't stop her, millions will be at risk! My daughter lives in this universe! I will not let her die!". Ferene went silent, looking away from Krev.

"I'm sorry" she said. "I didn'tmean it that way".

"So what do we do?" Neeko asked. "You're right Krev. Nobody could handle Supergiant alone". Krev looked at the Skrull and sighed, his gaze falling to the picture of his daughter he now clung in his trembling hands.

"I haven't shot straight my entire life. I've deceived and killed where I needed too, and often regretted it. But no matter their past, if there is someone putting their life on the line for others, wether they realise it or not, then there is no person I would rather fight by the side of. I trust Maw. He wants Supergiant gone. The Universe needs Supergiant gone. We're a team now". Krev said, looking specifically at Ferene.

"You cannot ask me to trust the untrustworthy" Ferene said coldly.

"We have no choice" Krev said. "You and I have both have dark parts to our pasts that we'd rather forget, but Maw has kept us by his side regardless, wether we told him those dark parts or not. Please Ferene, if you don't trust him, at least trust me". Ferene stayed silent for a long time, but then finally spoke.

"So we stay then" She said at last. "What now?".

"We find him" Krev said. "And then we make sure Ebony Maw comes clean".

Ebony Maw stood at the Command Console, and began to power up the ship. He tapped the ships messaging device , and began typing a message down to the Slipstream. He had to inform them of the next phase of the plan. The Sanctuary II slowly lit up, as the ship hummed to life.   
Suddenly, Maw stopped. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. All this was registered in his mind in a split second, and Maw swiftly ducked as a sword was flung past his head, lodging in the messaging device, which sparked and went dark.

Maw turned round, looking up to see a figure in a black cloak, and dark gleaming obsidian armour: It was Quadrant.

"Quadrant. You're here" Maw said. "How?".  
Quadrant dived forwards, pulling out his sword from the still sparking Console, as Maw hastily backed away.

"It's simple really" Quadrant said, running his finger along the blade of his sword. "After I beat The Blood Brothers I got off Titan in one of the warlord's ships. I reached my primary outpost not long after".  
An Outpost? Surely he couldn't be talking about....

"We found an Outpost" Maw said. "There were no survivors. The possibility dawned on Maw. "Was that yours?"

"Well aren't you bright" Quadrant sneered, and lunged forwards again. Maw dodged as Quadrant blasted something from his hands, which missed Maw by millimetres, and burst on the ground, covering it in amber. Quadrant shot amber again, which Maw stopped telekinetically. Flinging it aside, Maw flew at Quadrant, dragging him off his feet and into the air, causing his sword to fall from his hands, dropping with a clatter onto the cold hard floor.

"What is with you?" Maw asked. "You stood by me on Titan, why turn murderous now?"

"I went to Titan to end the empire!" Quadrant said. "I tried to tell them that Thanos was wrong. But they didn't listen. And nether did you". Quadrant attempted to fire more amber at Maw, but Maw simply flung him across the room. Maw then raised him into the air, before slamming him hard against the ground again. Quadrant yelled out, and a sudden burst of purple energy shot out from his body, knocking Maw back onto the ground. 

"You were always the most loyal to Thanos" Quadrant said, struggling to his feet, and picking up his sword. I knew I could never convince you".

"I did listen" Maw said. "I took in every word. You are strong. Your are smart. You could lead the empire". 

"An empire than cannot change is no empire at all. A person that cannot change, does not deserve any more than the dead" Quadrant said. "I didn't want to kill you. That doesn't mean I won't" he continued. "Surrender, villain". 

"Villain? Villain is a relative term" Maw said, standing up. He raised Quadrant into the air once more. "I am no villain".

He flung Quadrant down to the ground. He heard Quadrant's mask crack as he hit the ground. Again, Quadrant struggled to stand, but Maw kicked him down again, just as Quadrant himself had done with Big Angry, solidifying a quick reputation with the other warlords. Maw stood over him, and put his powers of persuasion into his voice.

"You don't need to fight me. I have no intention of fighting you". Quadrant let out a short spluttering laugh. 

"That won't work buddy. I can see though your lies. It's just unfortunate that others can't. You're far to dangerous to be kept alive".

Just then, the doors to the command room burst open, and Krev, Ferene and Neeko ran in. 

"Don't you move!" Ferene yelled at Maw, holding her red katanas in her hands. Krev had his blasters aimed at Maw's head. Neeko too held a blaster, but he wasn't aiming it, just clutching it tight to his chest, watching what was unfolding. Maw surveyed the scene. Behind him, Quadrant groaned, and got up. Ferene, Neeko and Krev noticed that Maw was not alone, and Krev aimed his blasters at Quadrant instead .His mask was cracked, and groggily shaking his head, Quadrant pulled it off, dropping the broken mask onto the ground, before pulling back his hood. His eyes were bright amber, his lips thin and unwavering, his ears pointed like a Skrull's but the most striking part of his appearance was his skin. His pale purple skin. Maw only knew one other being with skin like that....

"Who are you?" Maw asked. Quadrant looked at Ferene, Krev and Neeko, and then back to Ebony Maw. Quadrant then spoke.

"My name" he said. "Is Thane".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Ten! A bit of a short one, so we can have the reveal as our cliffhanger! I know, I'm a terrible person. 
> 
> Little Notes:   
Quadrant is Thane! This was always the plan, and giving Thane a new story with an MCU twist is very fun. We will defiantly be seeing more of him soon.


	11. Consider Us Betrayed

Thane?" Maw said. "I've heard that name before".

"That is possible" Thane said. "I'm sure some of your past associates were aware of me". 

"What where you doing at Titan?" Maw asked.

"You should know if you'd cared to listen to what I said. I told the Warlords the truth. Thanos was wrong. Wrong about everything. His grand plan did not bring balance. Nothing he ever tried, ever did". Thane continued. Maw listened to Thane curiously, and seeing that Thane was no clear, threat, Krev lowered his weapons, and nodded to Ferene to do the same.

"For years I knew of Thanos methods. I would go to the worlds he 'saved'. For every world he made a paradise, dozens became uninhabitable desolate shells of what they once were. What I saw was not balance. It was careless extinction. I saved who I could, took them to a world where they would be safe from Thanos. But I could never save everyone".

"Thanos did that for years" Maw said. "He truly believed that his way was the only way. He knew it was violent, he knew he had to commit genocide. Yet he did it. He did it because that's what he thought was right. I too have seen worlds he saved Thane, and they are paradises. Perfect, pristine, paradises. Unfortunately, it appears some worlds collapsed and died of their own inner corruption, not by Thanos' merciful hand".

"Merciful?" Thane said hysterically. "Nothing Thanos ever did was merciful! He's brainwashed you Maw! You've been used as a tool, sharpened to be his hype man! You have power, you could have been so much more".

"I could have been, yes" Maw said. "But I chose this path. Not the other way around. I had every opportunity to attempt to overthrow my father, but I didn't. I didn't because I believed in Thanos".

"You're delusional" Thane said. "It's impossible to believe in a murderous monster".

"So many terms Thane, all so relative" Maw sighed. "Everything's a monster to somebody. Everyone's evil to somebody. Thanos was respectable because he never backed down, never doubted his ideas, his beliefs or his way of life. He never doubted himself because he was absolutely sure he was right. Unfortunately, he had not lived to see the fruits of his labour".

"If he did, he'd find something to doubt" Thane said sourly.

"Yes. He probably would. Not even Thanos could have accounted for the aggravating persistence of imperfection" Maw said. "Imperfection is a deep scar on this universe, one it appears even Thanos was not fully able to heal".

"So where does that leave you?" Thane asked. "Some prophetic teller of the life of Thanos? You spent your entire life serving someone with more loyalty than can even be considered possible. Where do you go when the only reason for your existence is dead? What does that make you?".

"A survivor" Maw said. "A survivor of the most universe alternating event in history".

"Which made your dear old dad the single biggest killer in history" Thane said.

"Much like the worlds we razed in years past, he deemed it the only way" Maw said coldy, putting more force than usual into his voice.

"Yes, and billions died" Thane shot back. "Do you know what happened to your world Maw? The Kranan's are all but extinct. You could very well be the last of your kind". 

"You cannot be sure of that" Maw said. 

"Do you even care?" Thane said, raising his voice once again. "Your own people might be extinct! By the hands of the one you called a father!".

"My own people did nothing for me" Maw replied sharply, causing Thane to falter. "Like it or not, Thanos did more for me than anyone on Kra'Na ever did". 

"So you are lost" Thane said.

"Not lost, no. I'm at a crossroad. One which I must pick a path for. My life has always been mine. Only now, I control my destiny" Ebony Maw stated. "Thanos has done his part in the universe. His role has been played. Thus, so has my role as his advisor, and my service to him". Maw continued. "Supergiant is the threat we face today. Thanos is in the past. This is the present".

"I can agree with that" Thane said. "You speak a lot, Ebony Maw. I hope you can back it up".

"I hate to interrupt, but how did you find us?" Neeko asked.

"The Outpost you visited was mine" Thane said. "I attempted to defend it, but was forced to retreat alone. I was the sole survivor. Supergiant has got herself a mind controlled army on her side, if she gets to a planet the right size, she could round up the entire population and consume them. If she does, she'll be unstoppable".

"I agree. She must die" Maw said. "This is a universal danger. Supergiant is a threat to cosmic balance". Thane held out his hand.

"Then we beat her together". Reluctantly, Maw shook it.

"Together. Unity is always stronger than division" he agreed. Thane then walked over, and started typing in coordinates into the command console.

"Where are we going?" Neeko asked.

"I need supplies" Thane said. "Lostworld will have them"

"What's Lostworld?" Krev asked.

"I'll explain later. We have little time right now" Thane said.

"This is great and all, but we have our own problem" Ferene said, rounding on Maw. "You lied to us".

"Of course I lied to you" Maw said, as if it were obvious. "I'm surprised you didn't catch on sooner".

"You didn't really kill Thanos did you?" Ferene asked.

"No. I didn't kill Thanos" Maw admitted. "I would never be capable of such a feat".

"Why'd you lie?" Neeko asked.

"You all would have tried to kill me if I told the truth" Maw said. "In fact, when I met Ferene she was more than prepared to take my life. I needed a plan. Unity is stronger than division. We are stronger as one. I knew what I had to do to gain your trust". 

"By lying?"

"Tell me Ferene" Maw said. "Have you ever lied? Because I'm more than willing to bet you have, many, many times". Before Ferene could say anything, Maw turned to Thane.

"How did you find us?"

"I followed your ship from my Outpost" Thane said. "It led me right here".

"And I am grateful for it" a chilling voice said. "You really should check your vessel for trackers next time, Quadrant". They all turned to see Supergiant and The Blood Brothers striding into the command room, flanked by humanoids wearing armour. I've found my army" Supergiant said triumphantly. "But before I spread my will across the universe, it's time to kill my loose ends".

"Ah! It's her! The brain eating lady!" Neeko yelled.

Thane drew his sword, his hand alight with purple energy. Ferene drew her katanas, and Krev and Neeko both held blasters. Supergiant looked at them in amusement.

"How'd she get on the ship?" Krev shouted.

"The systems are not yet activated. The Sanctuary II's sensors never turned on" Maw said. "Just like Thane, she just snuck right on!".

"Then we kill her here and now!" Ferene yelled. Suddenly, she doubled over with a scream. Supergiant smiled with sick pleasure. 

"Ferene!" Krev cried. "Are you okay?". Supergiant laughed, a laugh that was mimicked by Ferene, who stood up, and lunged at Krev and Neeko. She struck Neeko in the head, sending the Skrull flying and knocking him unconscious. Ferene laughed again. and ran at Thane with a growl.

"Supergiants controlling her!" Thane yelled, as Ferene sent a blast of energy from her pendant at him. She cast a spell in her hands, and blasted fire at Maw and Krev. Maw repelled the fire and sent it spinning back, only for Ferene to disperse it. Thane was attacked by The Blood Brothers, who sprung forward, one punching Thane in the chest, sending him sprawling back. The Brothers bond meant the closer they were together, the stronger they became, and they were attacking so fast, Thane didn't have the time to cast amber at them. Thane got up, only to be swiftly beaten down again, as both Brothers mocked him.   
Maw lifted the controlled Ferene into the air and flung her back, sending her crashing into a nearby wall, where she lay slumped and unmoving. Supergiant hissed and sprung forwards at Maw, grabbing him round the neck and beating him onto the ground. Supergiant cackled as she punched Maw and drew a dagger from her belt.

"Maw!" Krev yelled, and ran towards him. Neeko jumped to his feet, looking around for a way to help. Ferene was starting to stir.

"You die!" Supergiant screamed, and thrust her dagger, and Maw shut his eyes but felt nothing. He heard the sound of a dagger stabbing flesh, and Neeko's cry.

"NO!"

Maw's eyes snapped open to see Krev's pained face above him, a dagger protruding from his chest, a trickle of blue blood slowly growing, staining Krev's jacket. Supergiant screamed in rage, the force of her energy blasting Thane and Neeko back, as well as breaking her control over Ferene, who saw Krev and gasped out. Maw telekinetically flung Supergiant back and rolled Krev onto his back. One look at the bleeding wound was all Maw needed to know that it was fatal. 

"Why did you do that?" Maw asked, looking once more at the wound, and pulling out the dagger, which he flung to the side, marked with the Kree's blood. Krev coughed, a trickle of blue blood slipping down his lip.

"You're the strongest. You said it yourself. Unity is always stronger than division. This is what a team does". 

Before Ebony Maw could saw another word, he was pulled to his feet by The Blood Brothers, who grabbed him round the neck. Gh'Ree then snapped a metal restrainer around it. Maw went to blast them back, but couldn't. His telekinesis wasn't working. The Brothers laughed. Supergiant laughed too, as mind controlled alien soilders broke into the command room, surrounding Ferene, Thane, and Neeko, who was crouched by Krev.

"Do you know how that feels?" Supergiant mocked Maw. "That blasted thing restrained me for years. Now you will feel some semblance of the pain I endure every single day". Maw looked up at her as she laughed. He then looked down to Krev. Krev looked at him, and smiled. Krev then turned and looked to Neeko.

"You were right" Krev whispered. "You're not all bad". Neeko and Krev's met, as the shine in Krev's vanished, leaving them blank and empty. Krev was still, almost peaceful, but moved no more. 

"Krev?" Neeko choked. "Don't go. Please don't go". Tears streamed down Neeko's cheeks as he gazed over Krev's body. "Please don't go".

"Ebony Maw" Supergiant commanded. "Stand up. You die first". As Maw stood, she looked at Krev. "Oh, I'm sorry. You die second then, and after that, the others die" Supergiant laughed, looking up from Krev's body. She raised her dagger. This time, she wouldn't miss....

"Wait!" Maw held up his hands. "You don't need to kill me!".

"Explain" Supergiant said with a hiss. "Quickly, your life depends on it".

"It's unwise to kill the others now" Maw said. Ferene stared at Maw in shock. Supergiant paused, curious.

"Why?"

"Think about it. There are only three of them. Not much of a meal if you ask me. You should imprison them instead, and they will serve as bait for our allies. I know the code to the prison. You can have it if you spare me". Supergiant smiled menacingly. 

"No!" Ferene yelled out. "Don't you dare!".

"So you're willing to betray your friends for your own survival" Supergiant said. Maw gave a nod. "I like it. Very well Ebony Maw, we have a deal". Maw nodded curtly to her once more, a smile creeping across his thin grey lips. Supergiant turned to The Blood Brothers.

"Free Maw, and lock the others up". Maw smiled gratefully as his restrainer was removed, and had it dumped in his hands. The Blood Brothers, as well as some of Supergiants soliders chained up Neeko, Thane and Ferene.

"Take them to their cells" Supergiant said. 

"I was right about you Maw!" Ferene yelled as R'Hos hauled her away. "You are nothing but a lying traitorous scumbag after all!". Maw merely turned away from her, as she Neeko and Thane were dragged away. Maw looked back once, and saw the broken betrayed look on Neeko's face. Maw said nothing, and looked away from them, as The Blood Brothers hauled them towards the door.  
Supergiant nodded to Maw, and walked over to the Command Console. 

"Lostworld" she mused as she viewed what Thane had typed earlier. "Interesting".

"No!" Thane yelled out. "No!". Supergiant flashed a sick smile at Thane as the doors slammed down, and turned back to the console.

"A small world with plenty of life. The perfect conditions for the grandest of feasts". Maw knelt down next to Krev's body. "Don't worry about him" Supergiant said. "I'll dispose of his corpse later".

"That won't be needed" Maw said. He looked at the guards. "Cremate him with honour". The guards looked at Maw confused, and waited for Supergiants approval.

"Very well then" she said, dismissively waving them away. "Do as he requests". Maw nodded curtly at Supergiant and bowed, before walking down to the prison cells.   
Thane, Ferene and Neeko had already been locked up, and Maw ignored The Blood Brothers as they walked past him. 

"Strength without skill" Maw muttered to himself. "It's sad, really". Maw walked into the prison, and surveyed the rows of empty cells until he found the one inhabited by his former allies.

"Oh, would you look who it is" Ferene spat, her voice full of loathing. "Come to gloat?". Maw looked coldly at Ferene.

"You should know gloating is not my style".

"Well backstabbing certainly is" Ferene hissed. "After what Krev did for you, how could you just turn your back on us?".

"Very simply, actually" Maw said. "You are far to quick to assumptions, Ferene. Besides, I come with a gift". Maw tossed a single chunk of stale bread into the cell.

"Very funny" Neeko spat, looking away from Maw. "If you have nothing better to say, get lost". Maw looked to Thane. Thane was looking away from him too, but said nothing.

"Very well" Maw said. "Eat well". He nodded to the guards, and left the prison, leaving Thane, Ferene and Neeko to stare at the insufficient food dumped on the ground.


	12. Tricks, Traps and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time is running out, and Supergiant grows closer to victory, Neeko, Thane and Ferene must find a way to escape confinement, but find help from an unexpected place...

_Power flows to the one most suited to wield it. From there, how they wield such a tool is up to them. However, while power itself may be a tool, one can never always assume the same goes for allies. Allies can think, react and change, allies are not bound to do as you command. Sometimes the most simple plans, are the most effective, as you would never expect your allies to be capable to receiving such subtle hints. A threat to an empire, means those within it must rise to face that threat. But a universal threat? That requires everyone, no matter what their past or future holds._

Ebony Maw stood by Supergiant's side at the bridge of the Sanctuary II, as the entity finished calculations, and the Sanctuary II jumped into light speed, on a fast approach towards Lostworld.

"This ship has many documents on this Lostworld place" Supergiant mused. "It would seem Thanos knew exactly what it was, but until we had Thane give us the coordinates, we didn't know where it was". She turned to Maw. "Were you ever informed of this place?".

"Never. Thanos wouldn't ever share everything with us" Maw said. "I've never heard of this place before today. It is interesting though. What's so important about it that it would be on Thanos' radar?".

"According to the log, Lostworld was a small planet where refugees from damaged worlds were taken and hidden from Thanos" Supergiant said. "That must be why Thanos knew about it. He wanted to find it, but never could".

"Yet Thane knows" mused Maw. "As I said before, he is valuable bait for the people, if some of them know him. You could force a surrender".

"My army is not here to wage a war" Supergiant said. "They will round up the population for me, and gather them all together. Then I will feast at last! Without this Thane, Lostworld is practically defenceless!".

"How do you know that?" Maw asked.

"Simple assumption Maw. You're supposed to excel at that, are you not? Thane is their protector, their treasured hero. On a planet of refugees trying to hide, how would they ever train an army? Or how would they even get the materials to fashion weapons strong enough to repel another army? They rely on anonymity, and anonymity Thane grants them".

"A question if I may?" Maw requested. "Why do you need to consume the intellect of others?". Supergiant hissed angrily.

"It's a curse. My powers have been my lifelong curse. I come from an ancient race of telepaths, a world built on their stable brilliance, but my powers were far stronger. They called me unstable. That's how I got the name Supergiant, you see. A supergiant is a type of star far larger than your average star, far stronger, but at the same time far more unstable star. My family perished thanks to my powers, and they chained me up and tried to starve me. I learnt I found I could ever eat, but could live and grow more stable if I consumed the minds of others. So that's what I started going. Even chained, I would put people under Mind control, and get them to bring other people to me. Then I would feast. Then my pain would cease. But it would always return, hungry for more. After I've consumed Lostworld, I'll be strong enough to take the minds of every being in this galaxy and beyond. Then I'll finally be free of my pain". Supergiant relished the thought.

"It's population is enough to give me the boost I need". She looked at Maw. "But why would you ever understand that? Your powers don't curse you".

"They did" Maw said solemnly. "Long ago they did. Believe me, I fully understand you".

"Is that so?" Supergiant said. "You had it lucky, Maw. You were never alone. You had Thanos, the Black Order, and now, you have me. What compels you to do nothing but serve?".

"Leadership is for the arrogant, the proud, and the complacent. Thanos needed those like me and The Other to stand by his side, to advise him, to assist him".

"You think I'm complacent?" Supergiant said, irritated.

"Its a generalised term" Maw said quickly. "I was never referring to you specifically. I served Thanos for many years, so I Camembert to understand the benefits and flaws of leadership". 

"So you were his pet".  
"He never controlled me" Maw said. "I followed him out of my own choice".

"Why betray Thanos and your friends?" Supergiant asked suddenly. Maw merely smiled.

"I survive my adapting. By improvising as moments come to pass. I choose the best paths for myself, every time".

"Very wise" Supergiant mused.

"I don't need to be wise to know what will keep me alive" Maw said.

Ferene, Neeko and Thane sat in their cell, as the two guards outside faced away from them, staring mindlessly at the wall opposite.

"What do we do now?" Neeko asked.  
"I don't know" Thane said hurriedly.

"What's wrong with you?" Ferene asked, concern in her voice

"I put the coordinate to Lostworld in the ship" Thane said. "By now Supergiant will have them. She'll kill them all! My life's work gone!". He buried his face in his hands. "And it'll be all my fault". Thane started shaking as his breathing sped up. 

"Calm down" Ferene pleaded. "It's okay".

"Okay?" Thane cried. "How can this ever be okay? My world will die!" He hung his head in his hands. "I failed my people".

"This isn't on you" Ferene said. "It's on Maw". She looked at Neeko. "Still think he's on our side?". Neeko sat silently, staring at the stale bread. 

"Wait" he said suddenly, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Look". He pointed at the bread. A tiny incision had been made on it, so small it was almost unnoticeable, but there all the same. Neeko leaned forwards, and carefully ran his nail along the line. Th bread then separated, falling into two halves. Inside the bread, was a single note. Neeko opened it up, and looked it over. It was two codes, and a single message: watch out for the fangs. He showed it to Ferene and Thane. Thane smiled.

"That mad genius".

"What?" Ferene inquired.

"Think Ferene. Who gave us this bread?" Thane prompted.

"No way".

"Haha! Maw didn't betray us after all!" Neeko whispered with a laugh. "I knew he wouldn't!".

"I don't trust this" Ferene said. "He's probably trying to get us all killed". 

"Maw would never do anything without good reason" Neeko said. "Why would he want us to die? What would he get out of that?".

"Besides sick entertainment?" Ferene suggested. Neeko ignored her. 

"Okay, so there are two codes? What are they for?". Neeko said. Thane took the note and read it himself. 

"And what does he mean by watch out for the fangs?"

"Hang on. One codes for our cell" Neeko said, looking though the window of the cell door and at the lock in the hallway.

"Even so, the lock for its out there" Ferene said. "How do we get this one open?".

"I have an idea" Neeko said. "Hit me with your magic". He extended his arms out.

"What? Why?" Ferene asked. "Just do it! And make it look good" Neeko demanded."You sure you want this?"

"Yes! Do it!" Neeko said. Reluctantly, Ferene sent a stream of green energy at Neeko, enveloping him. She made sure it was only appearance based, and would have no effect on the Skrull. Despite this, Neeko screamed out.

"Ah, No! Help me please!" Ferene almost stopped, until Neeko shot her a wink. He was acting. Instantly, Thane played along.

"Guards! Get help! He's dying!" Thane yelled. The two guards turned round in surprise, ran to the door and unlocked it. They had been on orders to keep the prisoners alive. They bolted into the cell. 

"What's the-" a guard began, before being punched in the face by Thane. The other Guard looked as Thane punched his comrade and yelled, but was silenced by Ferene, who knocked him out. Thane put the two unconscious guards in the cell.

"I should have a career as an actor" Neeko mused as he brushed himself off.

"We're not out yet" Thane said, pulling the guards outfit on over his armour. 

"Come with me, and act like you're dying" Thane ordered. Neeko grinned, clutched his chest and started groaning in pain. Ferene followed them, wearing handcuffs Thane had put on her. Thane walked to the door. 

"Hey man, this guys really sick, and his prisoner pal might be infected too. Can I take them to the medical bay?". Neeko let out a yelp of pain, and started having a coughing fit. Ferene falsely coughed as well.

"Ah, I see" the guard stepped aside. Thane gratefully thanked him, and typed in the first code, unlocking the door. 

"Thanks man" he said, before closing it behind him. He then dug around in a crate next to him as Neeko started to laugh.

"They bought it!" He said, grinning like a madman. "I'm impressed with myself".

"And here is our weapons" Thane said, tossing Neeko a blaster, Ferene her katanas, and holding his own sword. 

"Heat please" he requested. On command, the sword glowed red hot. He then carved it along the prison entrance, sealing it up. 

"That ought to buy us some time" he explained. "Heat off".

"That's one hell of a cool sword" Neeko commented.

"It's called Shatterbane" Thane said. "I've had it for years".

"I want one" Neeko said. Thane looked at him.

"No, you don't. It's very dangerous". He unfolded the note, and looked it over once more. 

"So what's the other code for?" He asked. Neeko shrugged.

"Watch out for the fangs" he read. Something clicked in Ferene's mind.

"I think I know what that means" she said suddenly. 

"What?" Neeko said. "You know?"

"Yes, i hope so" Ferene said. "Either this will be the key to our salvation, or Maw's last attempt to get us killed. Follow me".

Supergiant stood proudly at the helm of the Sanctuary II as it shot through light speed, it's mighty engines droning. Maw stood at Supergiants side, the restrainer tucked under his sleeve. The Blood Brothers stood off to the side, watching Maw Su intently, as if waiting for him to make a move against Supergiant's wishes. He hoped Thane, Neeko and Ferene had figured out his note by now. He had shut off alarms and cameras in the prison for their escape. He hoped he had given them enough time. He was jolted from his thoughts as the Sanctuary II stopped, hovering ominously above a small fertile looking planet.

"We are here" Gh'Ree reported. 

"I can sense them" Supergiant said, gleefully closing her eyes. "So many minds to feast upon. Bring us down to the surface".   
The Blood Brothers nodded. The Sanctuary II slowly descended, breaking though the dark clouds above Lostworld. Below them, Ebony could now clearly make out the outlines of a large prospering town. They didn't have much time left.


	13. The Battle for Lostworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking unlikely allies, Thane, Neeko and Ferene prepare to face off against Supergiant and her mind controlled army, as Ebony Maw puts his plan into motion....

"I hear the ship slowing" Neeko said. "What do you know?" He asked Ferene.

"When I followed Maw, he went to the bowls of the ship" Ferene began. "There, he took command of a very dangerous species of alien, called Outriders. That must be what he means by 'watch out for the fangs'. It's the only thing it could be".

"Do you know how to get there?" Thane asked. Ferene nodded. "Follow me". As she led them down, she suddenly thought. What if this was a trap? What if Maw was sending them to their deaths on purpose? She knew he could use his powers of persuasion, was he influencing her right now? It was too late for her to voice her doubts, as Thane reached the massive entrance to the Outrider Hive first, and imputed the code.

"Be very careful" Neeko advised. Thane looked at him and smiled sarcastically, as he completed the code.  
The doors creaked open slowly, and the sounds of hissing and growling erupted, and a swirling mass of scrambling aliens emerged from inside, at least five hundred Outriders. They came, growling and snarling forth. Thane stepped forwards without fear, and drew Shatterbane, swinging it in a wide arc. The Outriders nearest hissed and snarled, but not at him. They set their sights on Neeko and Ferene. With a snarl, a pack of them burst forwards, racing towards Neeko and Ferene. Neeko screamed in sudden panic. 

"STOP!" Thane bellowed. The pack screeched to a sudden stop, inches from a panting Neeko. Five hundred heads turned to Thane. 

"Where is your leader?" Thane demanded. "Let me see him!". Several Outriders willingly parted, and a massive six armed brute marched slowly forwards, right up to Thane. It walked up to him without a sound, and crouched in front of him.

"You are their leader, I take it?" Thane said.  
"Yessss" the Outrider hissed. "General". General then knelt, sniffing.

"I bow to you. You are familiar. I recognise your ssscent".

"My scent?"

"Yessss. I know it. We will obey you" General said.

"Wow" Neeko commented. "You know, I'm surprised it was that easy. I thought you'd have a hideous fight to the death, and Thane would demand leadership. Guess not". 

"Neeko for once in your life, please just shut up" Ferene scolded. General turned to look at them and growled aggressively.

"Halt" Thane called. General turned.

"Do you obey me?" Thane asked.

"Yesssss" was General's reply.

"Then hear this. Those two are my friends. Don't attack them. Protect them. Are we clear?" Thane said. General snarled and bowed again.

"Yesss"

"Good" Thane said. "Now lets explain my plan".

The Sanctuary II landed on the ground, its sturdy landing gear digging into the surface of Lostworld, just outside the massive town. Already, curious people were gathering, looking up at the massive ship that had now landed right next to their peaceful little existence. It's hatch opened, and Supergiant's Mind controlled army poured out, surroding the nearby citizens. Some panicked and ran, but were quickly stopped. The rest of Supergiant's army charged into the town, to find the citizens, and bring them to their master. Supergiant, Maw and The Blood Brothers left the ship, the sun shining high above them, not a cloud in the sky. Supergiant looked up at the sun, and sat upon a rock, flexing her fingers, and waiting. 

"Soon" Maw head her muttering. "Soon, soon, soon". Already, parts of her army approached with serval struggling people. Maw looked back at the now clear massive landing ramp.

"Something wrong Maw?" Supergiant asked, following his gaze to the landing ramp curiously.

"No, I'm fine" Maw said. "Just wary, that's all".

"Don't be. Today, everything dies. Nations fall, empires end, worlds perish. All things die". Maw nodded to her in false agreement, but secretly hoped she would soon be proved wrong. The Blood Brothers looked to their master, waiting.  
Suddenly, a horn sounded.

"What the hell?" R'Hos said. "What's that?".

"Up there!" Gh'Ree pointed at the landing ramp of the Sanctuary II. "There's a guy up there!". Supergiant and Maw turned around and looked at the ramp. Maw's eyes in surprise. Neeko stood up there alone, blowing a horn. The noise was faint, and barely audible over the sound of Supergiant's approaching army. The Blood Brothers doubled over laughing, and even Supergiant laughed mockingly, pointing up at the lone Skrull standing there.

"Oh my" she said mockingly. "It looks like our little green friend got out. What fun!". Her voice went cold again. "Pathetic. Blood Brothers, kill him".

The Brothers grinned evily, and walked menacingly towards the ship. Neeko looked down at them with distaste as The Blood Brothers walked to the base of the ramp, and started make their way up, cracking their knuckles. Neeko sighed, and waved almost mockingly at the Brothers, before letting out a sharp, loud whistle. From behind him, Thane appeared, swinging Shatterbane high above his head, it's heat mode activated, acting like some kind of a lantern, casting long shadows across Thane's purple face. Supergiant blinked. It couldn't be. He looked just like....

  
Thane let out a commanding yell, and he and Neeko charged down the ramp, and Supergiant gasped out in utter shock as behind them came hundreds of snarling, furious Outriders, barrelling out of the ship, following Thane down. The Blood Brothers saw the wave of destruction rushing towards them, panicked and ran back the other way towards Supergiant's army. Amongst the Outrider ranks, Maw spotted Ferene, swinging her twin katanas. They got his message after all.  
"To me my army!" Supergiant screamed, yelling out loud while also speaking into her forces minds.

"Kill them all!".

"Outriders attack!" Thane bellowed, swinging Shatterbane. To his left, General let out a roar, and the Outriders bellowed even more.

Supergiants Mind controlled army abandoned its abduction mission, and led by The Blood Brothers, charged forwards. The Brothers had overcome their sudden surprise, and now looked ready to kill. Thane didn't hesitate for a second. He let out a commanding war cry, and led the Outriders down the hill, until they clashed against the tidal wave of warriors Supergiant had under her control. The Outriders ripped right into the enemy ranks, tearing some apart limb from limb. Thane swung Shatterbane, cutting off anything that got too close. Neeko fell back, shooting at the enemy soldiers as he and Ferene tried to take themselves away from the centre of the battle. The Blood Brothers roared out, ripping through multiple Outriders, trying to stay in control amidst the sea of violence and chaos.

"Yes!" Neeko yelled out, as he shot a solider back. "This is so much fun!".

Supergiant had had enough. Maybe these fools had some sort of plan, but it wouldn't matter. She reached out mentally, trying to seize control of the Outriders. To her surprise, she sensed absolutely nothing. 

"I can't take control of those things" Supergiant realised. "How is this possible?".

"That's because they are programmed to serve only Thanos" Maw said behind her, a smug tone evident in his voice. Supergiant rounded on him.

"You!" She screamed in rage. "You did this!". She lunged at Maw, screaming violently. "You dare mock me!?" She screamed.  
Maw sprung back, and grabbed the collar of her cloak as she missed him, and snapped the restrainer around her neck, before she could even contemplate phasing. Supergiant screamed. "No! Not again!". She pulled and clawed at it and screamed incoherent gibberish. As she screamed, quakes shook the ground and she dived once again at Maw, who dodged. Supergiant attempted once ,more take control of Maw, to take his mind and make it her own. but then heard his voice in her head.

"We are even now, you psionic lunatic". Maw said, his voice echoing. "You let yourself into my head, you never thought I couldn't get into yours?". She yelled out, and Maw raised into the air, and telekinetically flung her into the surging Outriders, who dived at her. Supergiant roared out as the Outriders tried to bite into her, to no avail. She screamed as she blasted them away, but more kept coming.

  
Meanwhile, Thane was locked in combat with The Blood Brothers, both wielding massive axes. Thane blocked their attacks, and fired a blast of amber from his free hand at them. R'Hos was sealed in the amber, but broke out quickly with a violent roar. Thane hadn't had enough time to charge the beam before firing. If he did, he could trap them in a state of living death. He was then punched by Gh'Ree, and sent flying. 

"Master!" General hissed, approaching Thane. "Fear not, we shall fight on for you!".

"Ah, yeah guys, thanks" Thane coughed out, standing up again, as The Blood Brothers pounded their fists, and barrelled towards him with a laugh. Suddenly, they lifted into the air, and were flung back like rag dolls. Thane looked up to see Ebony Maw dive down, a tornado of debris around him, flinging rocks and makings fists out of the ground to attack the enemy army. Maw forged a gauntlet of rock around one hand, and punched Gh'Ree down, before flinging the rock Gauntlet into R'Hos. One solider shot aimlessly at Maw, who moved his wrist lazily. The soilders spine snapped, and he fell with a cry of pain.

"Good to see you again, Maw" Thane said. Maw landed in front of him as Thane cut down another attacker. 

"I see you solved my note". Maw said, making movements with his fingers that made the enemies bones twist in directions they were defiantly not supposed to.

"Well, you didn't make it easy" Thane said.

"I'd worried that I'd tricked you too well" Maw said.

"Your deceptive Maw, I'll give you that. But betray us for real, and I'll cut off your head". Maw nearly laughed.

"It's a deal".

He turned to face a group of soldiers running at them. They shot at Maw, who stopped their blasts in midair, and forged them into a massive ball of surging energy, which he flung at them, it exploding on impact, vaporising seven of them on the spot. Others were blasted back. Maw then raised his hands like a conductor, and the ground under the attackers feet opened up, causing them to be pulled into the ground, burying them alive. Maw then levitated rocks, and flung them forwards, as he did, shaking them into hundreds of sharp spikes, which pierced an entire platoon of Supergiant's forces. Maw then yanked them out, and flung them into another group.

"Maw look out!" Thane called, as Maw was suddenly blasted away, crashing down hard on the ground. 

"You die!" Supergiant screamed, dagger raised, but Maw swiftly kicked her leg, and knocked her off her feet. "Gah!" She tugged aggressively at her restrainer, trying to phase again. Without the restrainer, she would be immune to all psychical damage again. Maw kicked her in the face, and sent her flying back with his powers. Yelling, she sent a shockwave of energy, knocking him backwards.   
Neeko was running though the battle, and then spotted Maw.

"Ebony!" He called out, but he couldn't hear him.

Maw stood up, quickly wondering why he hadn't been attacked again by Supergiant. Then he saw her. She was knelt over some of her own troops, consuming their intellect. Around her, the Lostians were screaming out and trying to flee. Her restrainer was sparking as she went to take the intellect of another being. She was trying to overload it. Maw lunged at her, with a snarl as she turned to face him. 

"What now Maw?" She mocked. "What now?". 

Maw tackled her down, and punched her across the face. Grabbing her round the neck, he teleported them away from the battle, and minds she could feast on. Maw dumped them on top of a massive tower, overlooking the entire town, and the raging battle below. Supergiant hissed in rage, and kicked Maw back.

  
"So you choose to die alone" Supergiant hissed, wiping the pale blue blood from her lip She held up her gloved hand to her face, as if admiring the stain of her fresh blood upon it. "I haven't bled in so long" she mused. "I'd forgotten I even could".  
She turned to Maw. "No allies to save you here, child of Thanos". She laughed. "You bought the demise on yourself". Maw's eyes narrowed.

"There will be no demise of my allies today" Maw said firmly.

"foolish words for a misguided soul" She laughed, and charged at Maw, daggers raised and ready to strike...


	14. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the battle for Lostworld rages, Ebony Maw faces off against Supergiant in a final battle with everything hanging in the balance..

Duck!" Neeko yelled.

Thane did as the Skrull said, narrowly missing being struck by Gh'Ree's axe. Thane then raised Shatterbane again, and blocked a brutal strike from R'Hos, the force of the blast sending Thane flying back onto the ground. The Blood Brothers laughed, and pounded their fists.

"Prepare for death little man!" Gh'Ree bellowed. Suddenly, a dark shape dived at Gh'Ree, ripping into him. Gh'Ree yelled out, as General dug his claws into his back.

"Brother!" R'Hos batted the figure off, and General fell back, spluttering, blood dripping from multiple open wounds. 

"How dare you interrupt my glorious bloodshed" R'Hos yelled.

"How dare me?" General spat. "It is you who should not dare attack, not me. I serve my master. You do not. You die!". General dived forwards, pounding R'Hos with all six arms. R'Hos yelled in anger, and swung his axe, slicing one of General's arms off. General dug his claws into R'Hos' wrist, and the Rocolite dropped his axe in pain. R'Hos kicked General back. General faltered, hissing.

He lunged again, but this time, R'Hos grabbed him by the throat. The Outrider leader struggled and snarled, kicking out and clawing at R'Hos. R'Hos laughed, and with a horrible cracking sound, he snapped General's neck. R'Hos laughed again, even louder, as he flung the limp body aside, and advanced on Thane. 

"Now it's your turn" he said with an evil grin. Thane gazed from General's body, back to R'Hos, who was drenched in Outrider blood.

"See this?" R'Hos gestured to himself. "This is why we are so deserving of our name. Your blood will be my glorious war paint". Gh'Ree lumbered over to stand at his brothers side.

"Thane!" Neeko called suddenly, struggling past the oncoming wave of opponents. "They are only strong when together! Separate them!". Thane nodded. The Blood Brothers roared and charged at breakneck speed towards him.

"Outriders!" Thane yelled, raising Shatterbane. "Pull them apart!".

The Outriders repsonded to his command, and all dived at The Blood Brothers. At first, the Brothers easily beat down and crushed their attackers, but they failed to notice the Outriders were slowly but surely pulling them away from each other, causing their superhuman powers to reduce in strength. 

"Brother!" Gh'Ree called out. "What's happening?". He punched an Outrider, but instead of knocking it dead, it got up, and clawed at him once more. Gh'Ree's axe was pulled from his hands, as he yelled out.

"We must unite again!" R'Hos yelled back, but now it was too late. The Outriders had pulled the pair too far apart. R'Hos angrily grabbed another Outrider in a choke hold, just as he had done with General, but the Outrider wriggled free, and sank its teeth into R'Hos' arm, making him bleed.

"NO!" R'Hos yelled. He hadn't seen his own blood in years! They were The Blood Brothers! They were meant to make others bleed, not themselves! Leaving R'Hos to the Outriders, Thane ran for Gh'Ree, who was furiously trying to free himself from the swarm of Outriders.

"Hey you!" Thane yelled, jumping into the air. "Say hello to Shatterbane!"

Gh'Ree screamed as Thane bought his sword down and in one swift swipe, Gh'Ree's head was removed from his body, rolling onto the ground. The Outriders roared with glee, and Thane looked away as they ravaged the corpse, tearing into it before it could even hit the ground.

"BROTHER! NO!" R'Hos cried out, as the Outriders fell upon him, one ripping off his left arm. The others dived in with savage glee, teeth and claws raring to kill. "No! NOOO!" R'Hos shrieked and was then silenced, as he was ripped to shreds, the Outriders exacting their revenge for the death of their General. Thane watched a swarm of the Outriders bore down on his enemies, and looked to Neeko.

"Neeko" Thane called. "The Blood Brothers have been taken care of. Where are you?".

Ebony Maw dodged Supergiant's strike, and dived to the side. Supergiant fired a beam of energy at him, which Maw contained with his own powers, holding it back as much as he could. Maw grunted, and directed the blast upwards. It sprung up into the tall metal spire, and exploded, the rod tumbling down to them. Supergiant dodged it as it dig into the base of the tower, sticking out between Supergiant and Maw. Supergiant laughed out, and lunged at Maw with a scream, Maw using his telekinesis to hold her back, and then teleporting away as she flung her dagger at him.

The dagger missed, and wedged into the floor. Maw appeared again behind her, and shoved her forwards with his telekinesis. Supergiant flew forwards, but quickly regained balance. Maw threw punches, which Supergiant blocked and sent back, before Maw used his telekinesis to send her flying back again. Maw then stoped towards her, as she scrambled to her feet. Supergiant turned round and grabbed Maw round the throat and flung him down, Maw levitating back up, preventing his fall.

"You cannot win" Supergiant said. "I do not tire. I can play this game for as long as you can take it".

"Then you'll be playing for a long time" Maw remarked. Supergiant screamed in rage and dived at him again. Maw blocked her dagger thrust in mid air, and sent her second blade spinning from her hands, landing next to her first, still wedged in the floor. Supergiant struck Maw across the face, but the child of Thanos was unfazed, as he struck back at her. Supergiant merely laughed as he struck her right in the face, and flung Maw back. 

"You will not win" she seethed. "You will tire, and when you do, you will die!".

Down below them, the battle for Lostworld still waged.

"Neeko?" Ferene said, disarming another solider, and slamming them into the ground. "What are you looking at?"

"Maw" Neeko replied. "He's fighting Supergiant alone".

"He'll die" Ferene said simply.

"Not if we can help him" Neeko said. Ferene looked at him sceptically.

"Really?" She said. "After all this?"

"Look" Neeko said. "I fully understand that you don't trust him, but he saved us. If you're not doing it for him, at least to it for Krev". Ferene sighed, and pulled the tattered cloak from her face, revealing her gleaming yellow eyes. Neeko flinched in suprise as they fixed on him. Neeko stared back, trying to read her expression. Was it anger? Annoyance? Sadness?

"Alright. You got me" Ferene said at last. "I'll do this, but I'll do it for Krev". Neeko smiled and nodded.

"Thank you".

"So What are we going to do?" Ferene asked.

"I have an idea, but I'll need the big ship" Neeko said, pointing up to the Sanctuary II, its landing ramp still open and completely unguarded.

"What about me then?"

"You help Ebony". Neeko told her. "Try not to let him die, okay?". Ferene nodded, and darted away, heading past the raging battle towards the tower with the fallen spire.   
Neeko turned and ran up the ramp of the Sanctuary II, and didn't stop until he reached the command Console. Neeko scanned the controls. There had to be something! He couldn't use the turbo canons, that would just kill everyone.

He eyed a button that was marked with 'Stormbringer Protocol'. Neeko gulped. It was the only thing that stood out he could use. Hoping to find an alternative, he looked over the other options. So many for mass exterminations. Some would pick out at random large parts of a organic population to exterminate. No doubt that made Thanos' rampages across the universe more effective. But nothing looked like it would save his friends! It had to be the Stormbringer Protocol. There was no other options. He nervously clicked the button, and yelped as the system lit up, and the Sanctuary II fired a bright beam high into the sky.   
Across the battlefield, both sides saw it. Ferene and Thane watched the beam as it shot high into the air.

"Neeko?" Thane guessed.

"Neeko" Ferene confirmed.

Neeko heard a rumble of thunder. Of course! The protocol was to plague an area with natural disaster! In this case, a very dangerous electrical storm. Neeko looked out the ship over to the tower, and then to the storm now brewing ominously overhead, flashes of lightning dancing in the darkening storm clouds. 

"I hope I'm right about this" Neeko muttered.

Ebony Maw winced as he was struck against the wall of the tower. Supergiant laughed, and tore at her restrainer once more. Maw watched as she violently clawed at it, desperate to get it off. She then cried out in glee as it came off, dropping to her feet, sparking and useless. Supergiant gave a sick smile to Maw, and stamped her restrainer flat onto the ground, crushing it.

"AT LAST!" Supergiant bellowed. She glared down at Maw. "Now, Ebony Maw, I will show you just how insignificant you are against me! You children of Thanos! You always end up dying alone!"

"He's not alone this time". Supergiant didn't even have time to turn as Ferene dived at her, knocking her onto the ground before she could even think to phase. Ferene extended her hand to help Maw up, and he took it. Her yellow eyes stared into Ebony's blue ones, trying to read him.

"I still don't trust you" She said to Maw.

"I don't blame you" Maw replied, brushing himself off and looking at Supergiant, who was standing up once more, and was now levitating in the air, energy crackling in her palms. "Shall we kill her together?"

"Now that I can agree on". They turned to face Supergiant.

"You fools! I can't die! I've tried it before! You can never kill me. It's my destiny, my only purpose in this miserable life, to consume the minds of the universe. I'm cursed to this horrid existence of pain, of suffering, always being on the verge of not even existing in the psychical world! But no longer. Once I've claimed my prize, I will be complete. I will be free".

"Not today" Ferene said. "And not any other day either". Maw looked up at the sky, as lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Supergiant looked up too, and laughed.

"Afraid of the storm, Ebony Maw?" Supergiant mocked. 

"No, but you should be" Maw said coldly. Using his telekinesis, he lifted the metal spire off the floor, and levitated it high in the air, as the storm raged around it. Supergiant dived at Maw, but Ferene blasted her with her magic, arcs of green energy shooting out from her hands, making her pendant shake and glow brightly. Supergiant cursed and screamed as the energy forced her back. Ferene pushed forwards. But Supergaint was stronger. She unleashed a blast of energy of her own, a burst of blue light which slammed into Ferene, knocking her onto the ground, her green energy dissipating.

"I feel them" Supergiant said suddenly, her voice edged with excitement, as she began to glow. "At last i feel them! This worlds intellect shall be mine!". Supergiant reached out, preparing to consume her greatest meal ever.

"Ferene!" Maw called, as he used his telekinesis to suspend Supergiant in place. Supergiant grunted, and tired to move, but Maw prevented her.

"You cannot hold me forever Maw!" Supergiant spat, writhing around. "I will kill you!".

"I beg to differ" Maw said coldly.

  
Supergiant roared in rage. Ferene sent powerful bursts of magic forth, forming ropes that held the psionic entity down. After all, magic was not a psychical form of damage. Supergiant couldn't phase out of it. Supergiant let out a furious wail. The ropes dug into the ground, tightening around Supergiant's arms, legs and neck.

"Maw! I can't hold her down for long!" Ferene warned. Supergiant screamed out, shaking in her new restraints. 

"Wait" was all Maw said, focusing as he held the metal spire directly above Supergiant. On que, a bolt of lightning struck it, racing down to the ground and bursting onto Supergiant, forming a lightning rod. The energy sparked through her body, as she screamed out.

"NO!"' Supergiant screamed, spasming around as Maw held her telekinetically. Ferene fell back, her pendant cracking and her magic vanishing. Supergiant tried to move now Ferene's Magic was gone, but sill couldn't. She was rooted in place, the very ground at her feet weaving round her legs, courtesy of Maw as he held her in place. Supergiant was glowing, as the lightning pulsed though her.

"I cannot die!" She screamed. "Never!". She shook again. "Eid lliw uoy! dne eht t'nsi siht!". Supergiant babbled madly, a combination of screaming and laughing like a maniac. Her eyes went wide as she glowed ever brighter, and a second bolt struck the rod. Supergiant let out a final shriek, but not of pain or anger, but delight. Joy. Finally, she would be free... Supergiant's body glowed bright white, and then imploded on itself with a bang. Maw's concentration broke, and he let the spire drop. It fell with a clang, and rested singed on the ground.

Ebony Maw looked at the ground where Supergiant had stood. Now there was nothing but a lone scorch mark. Supergiant was no more. Maw walked over to Ferene, who groaned and got up.

"It's over" Maw said simply. "She's gone". Ferene smiled, and clutched her cracked pendant.

"It's broken" she told Maw. "No more magic, I guess". 

"Everything broken can be fixed" Maw said. 

"Not everything".

"I suppose I can agree with that".

"What about Supergiant?" Ferene asked.

"She got what she wanted" Maw said grimly. "Freedom at last". Ferene looked past him, at the mark on the ground. Above them, the storm was clearing, the sky returning to blue.

Maw looked out across the battlefield. The few survivors of Supergiant's army had been freed from her control, and had been luckily spared by the Outrider onslaught. Victorious, the massive pack had surrounded Thane, and Neeko stood next to him. 

"We had better get down there" Ferene commented. Maw said nothing, but put a single hand on Ferene's shoulder, and teleported them, reappearing right in front of Thane.

"Whoa! A warning would be nice!" Neeko yelped.

"How would i warm you?" Maw asked. "My teleportation is practically instantaneous".

"Never mind then" Neeko said quickly. He looked at them. "Did you do it?"

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't" Maw replied. 

"She's dead?"

"It would appear that way" Maw said. Thane let out a sigh of relief. Neeko looked at the sky.

"That was quick" he said. "The storms cleared already".

"I'm glad you did as I asked" Maw said.

"There's always a reason for what you ask Maw" Neeko said. "You're just lucky I chose to trust you".

"How did you know?" Ferene asked. "How'd you know Supergiant was weak to electricity?".

"I studied her restrainer, and how Thanos had engineered it" Maw said. "It's gives off targeted electronic surges that react to Supergiant's mutated molecules. It's limits her powers. I guessed a strong enough shot would dissipate her completely, and it would appear I was right".

"It's always a plot with you" Neeko said with a sigh. "Always". Maw, as per usual, didn't smile, but he looked to Neeko, with some form of gratitude in his eyes. Then he turned to Thane. Thane looked back, looking almost nervous, clutching Shatterbane tightly in his hands.

"You know what I'm going to ask of you, don't you?" Maw said.

"Do I?" Thane questioned.

"On our way here, I finally looked you and Lostworld up on Thanos' private database" Maw said. "I know who you are, Thane".

"That was inevitable" Thane said. "No secret lasts forever".

"You can say that again" Ferene said sarcastically, looking accusingly at Maw. Maw ignored her, staying focused on Thane. 

"What secret? I feel left out" Neeko huffed.   
Thane sighed, and spoke.

"Ebony Maw may be a child of Thanos, but I share the DNA of Thanos. I am Blood. I am Thane, Biological Son of the Mad Titan himself".


	15. All good things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Supergiant and The Blood Brothers have been defeated, Ebony Maw still has one last challenge to face...

_The truth comes out. This day confirmed what I had suspected all along. No matter how much he trusted us, and loved us, Thanos would never tell his precious children everything. Thane was the empires most kept secret, known only to two: Thanos and The Other. With both dead, we are now the harborers of that very same secret. I wish it will not remain one however. To say you are the child of Thanos is an automatic bargaining chip, an instant victory, establishing dominance and inspiring fear. Thanos is a name known across the universe. If he were like me, Thane would use that title to claim the empire for himself. He is entitled to it, after all, being the child of the empires emperor. But Thane is not like me. I doubt he will take the throne willingly. But he is the only worthwhile choice. Anything, or anyone else, is utter foolishness._

"Wait what!?" Neeko spluttered. "You're a kid of old purple man too?". He waited, as if expecting Thane to laugh it off, and say it was a joke. He didn't. Neeko then smiled. "How did I not know? I mean, you literally have purple skin!". 

"There are at least five hundred races in this galaxy alone with purple skin" Thane said. "That proves nothing".

"But how?" Ferene asked. "How are you Thanos' biological child?".

"I'm intrigued as well" Maw said. "Thanos claimed he could not sire children of his own".

"He lied" Thane said simply. 

"We never heard of you" Maw said.

"You wouldn't have" Thane said. "I'm over one hundred years old now".

"You look good for a hundred" Ferene said.

"I inherited many of the traits of a Titan, including longitivtiy. By Titan standards, I'm not old at all". 

"Yet Thanos never spoke of you. Not once. You were nothing but a footnote on the Lostworld database" Maw said.

"Did he forget?" Ferene questioned.

"No way!" Neeko said. "Thanos didn't reign for a thousand years by being forgetful! Hey look at me, I'm Thanos! I'm just going to forget my own son exists! Oh boo hoo! I have no children!". Ferene shot Neeko a sharp look, and the Skrull went silent.

"Thanos wanted to forget about me" Thane said. "He considered me he greatest failure".

"A failure?" Maw questioned.

"Yes. A failure. What else would he call so,Wong who does not comply with his views, with his will, his demands? He didn't want a son".

"So why?" Neeko said suddenly. "Why did Thanos decide to have a son he didn't want?".

"A heir" Maw said. Thane looked at him. "Thanos wanted an assured heir". 

"Unfortunate for him then" Thane said. "Because I have no desire to rule his flawed empire".

"Then why go to Titan?" Maw asked. 

"I wanted to see if there was anyone who shared my views" Thane admitted. "Sadly, I never got to find out".

"I wouldn't have expected much from arrogant Warlords, personally" Maw said.

"This is all so confusing" Ferene said. "So you are really Thanos' son? You are nothing like him". Thane smiled.

"I don't want to be affiliated with him. I'm glad to not be my father. He's not someone who should ever be repeated by another".

"You are not as dissimilar as you might think" Maw spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Thane asked.

"For one thing, your fighting style mirrors that of Thanos" Maw said. "You have a similar, almost aggravating persistence to your beliefs. You both feel strongly about them".

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm nothing like my father" Thane said. "I never will be". 

"Did you ever meet him?" Neeko asked. "Did you ever meet Thanos?".

"Only once" Thane said. "And I wish I never met him".

"Why?"

"Why do you think? I was already an adult by the time he found me. I saw what he was. I wasn't raised by him, so I never went though his brainwashing". By the time Thane finished, the Outriders had all gathered round, waiting expectantly.

"You are their master" Maw said. "This is your first step. Your first great step to be more than you can possibly imagine".

Almost compulsively, Thane raised Shatterbane. In response, the Outriders all bowed down. Maw kneeled as well, as did Neeko and Ferene. 

"Wether you want it or not, I'll follow you anywhere" Ferene said. "I trust you".

"One day Thane, you will be emperor" Maw assured him.

Thane looked across the crowd, who all kneeled too. The Outriders and Lostians, all bowing before him: Thane, King of Lostworld.

"What now?" Neeko was the first to break the silence.

"We need to clean this place up" Thane said. "Thanks to these wonderful savages, there's blood and gore and limbs everywhere. And I suppose Crescent Tower needs to have its spire put back too".

"I'm sure the Outriders will be all too happy to clean up the bits they missed" Ferene said. The Outriders growled in agreement. Thane gestured to them to begin their work.

"Those freed from Supergiant's control are welcome to stay here" Thane said. "Or we can always get them a ship to go wherever they want to". He looked over at Maw.

"You can stay here too, you know". Thane said.

"I'll think on it" Maw mused.

"I'll stay" Ferene offered. "There's nothing left more me out there. I can do more good here". Thane looked at Neeko. "And you?".

"Honestly, I'd love to" Neeko began. "But maybe it's time I change my tune a bit. Search for that dream shop I've always wanted".

"I wish you luck then" Thane said. Neeko turned to Maw and Ferene.

"Thank you" he said with a smile. "For everything".

"We're going to miss you Neeko" Ferene knelt down and hugged the Skrull. Maw said nothing but held out his hand. Neeko shook it gratefully. 

"Nothing to say?" Neeko asked. Maw looked down at the little Skrull.

"Good luck Neeko" he said at last, with a small smile. Neeko smiled.

"That's more like it" the Skrull said. Maw turned to Ferene.

"You'll stay here?". 

"That's the plan I suppose" Ferene said.

"Then come Ferene" Thane said. "There is much work to be done".

"I think one thing must take preference" Ferene said.

"And what is that?" Thane asked.

"Our teammate, our ally, our good friend Krev laid down his life to save us" Ferene said. "He deserves recognition for his brave sacrifice".

"Very well" Thane said. "What do you have in mind?".

"Krev always joked about having a statue" Ferene said. "We shall build one in the centre of town for all to see". Thane smiled.

"I'll see to it that it's done. Anything else?".

"Only one more" Ferene said. "This one I'll do myself. A message to Hala. Telling the Kree that the one they exiled Kr-Ev, has become more brave and righteous than any of them. That he is, and always will be, a hero".

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

  
"All I'm saying" Maw began. "Is you have held back your destiny for far to long. The Outriders follow you, yes, but there is much of the empire that doesn't even know of your existence. And now, its in more of a mess than it was when Supergiant was running around. It needs a leader. And right now, they don't know about you".

"I would like to keep it that way" Thane said sternly. "I've told you a thousand times, I'm not my father. I won't take his broken Empire".

"Nothing broken cannot be fixed" Maw reminded him, as they walked past the statue of Krev, gleaming in the sun.

"Well yes" Thane agreed with a sigh. "But that doesn't mean that-" he stopped, and looked ahead. Ebony Maw followed his gaze. Two people had appeared, right in the street, looking confused.

"What the hell?" Thane looked around him. "Where did they come from?". Maw turned to the sound of screams of panic. 

"What's going on?" He asked. "Is there some celebration I'm not aware of?".

"I have no idea, and no, there's no celebration". Thane replied. He ran over to a woman who had just stood up.

"Excuse me Ma'am, but you just appeared here out of nowhere. Where were you before?" The woman looked confused.

"I've been here the entire time" she said. "My, Thane is that you? You look so much older! I only saw you last week!".

"Last week?" Thane inquired. 

"Yes".

"But I don't remember you".

"Oh, well I'm sure it was last week. Did I pass out?". She looked around. "I did feel rather odd a minute ago".

"Oh no" Maw said suddenly.

"What is it?" Thane asked.

"It happened".

"What happened? What are you talking about?".

But Ebony was already dashing to The Slipstream and activating it. Ignoring Thane calling to him, Maw sat down as The Slipstream burst to life.

  
"Set course for Terra" Maw said hastily, a billion thoughts rushing though his mind. All these people reappearing was not a coincidence. They were victims of the snap, Maw was sure of it. And if they where back, that meant the snap had been reversed, which meant....

"The Infinity Stones are still active" Maw said to himself. "I have a chance of my own to take". Maw knew for sure that the Avengers must have been responsible. The Slipstream had picked up the massive energy surge from Earth, all too similar to the one caused by Thanos five years ago. Even at light speed, the Slipstream would take time to get from Lostworld all the way to Earth. Earth. The planet Maw hated the most. Such annoying wretches, those humans. Maw focused on the ships instruments. He couldn't miss this one chance.


	16. ...Must Come To An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years on from the Infinity War, Ebony Maw is once more thrust into a world he doesn't understand, a universe that is changed forever.

After a week of light speed travel, The Slipstream emerged in orbit above Earth. With luck, the stones were still down there. The Avengers would be weak. Maw could claim the stones. Thanos' dream... Maw thought. In the week he spent in light speed, he had a lot of time to think. He was the most loyal of all Thanos' children. He served and praised his father like a preacher, and was fully convinced that his great plan would work. But now, here he was, alive, but Thanos dead, and only five years later, his great plan no more. It failed. Thanos failed. It had all come undone. Maw had continued to think on what Thane had said, how Thanos never really bought balance to worlds as he claimed. Maw brought the Slipstream down towards the source of the energy surge. Early into his journey, Maw had detected a much smaller surge, but as to what it was, he did not know. The location of the surge was where Maw was heading now.

Maw activated The Slipstream's cloaking device as he broke though the clouds. Looking out, Maw saw spanning ruins, a devastated landscape. A battle had been fought here. One over the stones. It was clear this was once the base of the Avengers. But where were they? Had the stones done this? Or something else?. Maw landed the Slipstream, and set out across the battleground. Weapons were still strewn about. Maw walked past Ravager blasters and broken Wakanden Spears, until he spotted something he recognised, crashed in the dirt, a blaster hole in its side. A Chitauri reconnaissance drone. Maw picked it up and examined it. It was badly damaged to a point where it was unusable, but Maw could get the footage back. Maybe then he'd know what had happened here. Maw returned to the Slipstream as the sun was setting upon the ruins, and took the Chitauri Drone with him.

Maw connected the Drone up to the systems of the Slipstream. 

"Activate" Maw spoke in the language of the Chitauri. During his time serving Thanos, Maw had visited a great many worlds, and learnt over ninety-seven different languages. The drone responded, and a series of images rushed across the screen.  
"Slow it down" Maw said. Obeying Maw's command, the rush of images slowed, and Maw began to see the battle play out.

"Impossible" Maw breathed out. The drone was surveying over the battlefield, but Maw was transfixed on the figure standing ahead of the advancing army. It was Thanos. He was alive. Before Maw could consider how Thanos was there, he saw more figures among the advancing army. Maw saw Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian, and... himself?. Maw could hardly believe it. This made no logical sense. Maw had seen a great many things in the universe, but never himself from a third person perspective. Ahead of the advancing force, many orange portals were opening, and other beings were emerging: Terrans, Ravagers, Asgardians, and many more. They were all now charging at Thanos' army, and the Titan was leading his own forces against them. Maw sped the footage up, watching events of the battle play out. Then he saw the stones. One of the Avengers, the pesky wretch, was running with the Gauntlet, but it wasn't Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet. This one was smaller, and red instead of the more noble gold and bronze. Yet even so, it had all six infinity stones equipped inside it. Maw watched as it was passed to another Terran, clearly an ally of the Avengers, who was retrained by the other version of Maw himself, only for another Terran to take the Gauntlet. This one Maw recognised. The youngest of the three trespassers that had snuck onto his ship five years ago. Maw sped up the footage again. He had to see how it ended.

Thanos was there, and had beaten down surrounding Terrans. Maw recognised one. He saw the Terran with the armour, the one who had mocked him, and had been responsible for him being ejected into space. Thanos had a name for him. He had called him Stark. Maw watched as Stark was beaten away from Thanos, who raised his hand to snap. Thanos had the gauntlet equipped. Maw watched as Thanos snapped, only for nothing to happen. Maw watched as Stark's hand lit up with the stones, but the footage blurred as the Drone was shot, and crashed onto the ground. However, it's camera still was set staring at Thanos and Stark, as Stark snapped his fingers, and fell back, wounded from the stones power.

The Outriders around the drone suddenly turned to dust, and disappeared. Maw watched, in a mixture of horror and fascination, as he saw Corvus and Proxima vanish in each other's arms, and then he saw himself, stumbling towards Thanos and turning to dust which blew away in the wind. Maw shivered. For the first time in his life, he felt truly terrified. Maw watched the final moments of footage, and saw Thanos sit, and vanish into dust himself. The footage cut to black. It was over. Maw sat back, and held his head in his hands.

"Control yourself" he scolded himself. "You are trained. Trained to resist fear". But now Maw knew for sure, he was alone. One way or another, the stones were gone. Thanos had lost. He had lost, and that loss was irreversible. 

"I need some air" he decided, and took the Slipstream up and away from the ruins of the Avengers HQ, and Maw looked for a better place to land. As the ship flew though the starry night sky, Maw left it on autopilot, and sat in his quarters, the same quarters Krev had allocated for him way back on their mission to stop Supergiant. It bought back memories.   
Maw sat at a desk, the room dimly lit, but he could see just fine. To his left, his old book on sorcery and alchemy lay open. Maw handy had the chance to use it during Thanos' hunt for the stones. But over the years since Supergiant's defeat, he had returned to his books, and his data. Years worth of it, taken from worlds across the galaxy. Maw had found his intrest in sorcery, both in his old books, and the new ones Ferene had supplied. To his right, sat more books. These were on a mixture of scientific subjects and war tactics. Maw studied them all intently, hoping to take his mind off the disturbing events he had witnessed. This couldn't be real, could it? How was there another Thanos? Another him? It didn't matter now. Those other versions of himself and his allies were all dead.

A few hours later, Maw found himself in a familiar place. Maw landed the Slipstream, and stepped out, cloaking the ship from prying human eyes. Maw quickly noticed the ground was blanketed in a thin level of snow, the trees without leaves, looking somewhat ethereal in the winter moonlight.

"I recognise this city" Maw pondered. New York lit up in the night, as snow fell around him. Maw trudged though it, wearing a large heavy coat he had found hanging outside for some strange reason. Why the Terrans just left items outside their shops for the taking was beyond him. Maw walked unnoticed, looking though the city. Despite how late it was, the city was alive, lights shining though the flakes of snow that fell around it. Inside bars and restaurants, happy Terran's embraced, laughed and drank, joyful to be together again. Maw was wary, ready to erase the minds of any who accidentally saw under the hood of his coat. Maw examined the date on a newspaper. It read December 18th, 2023. He had been in light speed far longer than he thought. As Maw looked around the snowy city, he noticed something else. Everyone looked so happy. People sang in the street, joyfully repeating words that Maw didn't understand. They embraced in windows, shook hands and laughed. But this world had resisted. How could they be happy with such horrible imperfection? All this overpopulation, poverty, famine and war. How could these resilient mortals endure it, much less smile? They hadn't been blessed with balance. Yet here they were, celebrating some festive time. Being happy. It made such little sense.

Ebony Maw left the main street, walking though a set of low hanging trees, as the soft snow fell around him. It felt cold against his cheeks. The thought of the cold made him shiver, but not from the temperature. The snowflakes, peaceful as they were, reminded Maw all to well of those dreadful moments in the vacuum of space, slowly freezing, the bitter unrelenting cold consuming him. Maw shook himself free from the memory. This was not the cold empty depth of outer space. This was snow. Peaceful, innocent snow. So why did he fear the cold? He had been on so many chilly and freezing planets in his service to Thanos, why now? Why, as he looked into windows, giving them no more than fleeting glances, did he desire to be in there, in the warm?

  
As he stood in thought, Maw failed to notice an orange light emanate behind him, and a second set of footsteps approaching from behind. A tentative, human hand tapped him on the shoulder. Maw turned, ready to erase the pesky humans Mind, only to see a familiar face. The man had a neatly trimmed goatee, and wore a blue tunic, with dark boots. A large red cape flowed behind him, the snow moving away from the figure, landing around him. Even without the Time Stone hanging from his neck, Maw recognised him.

"Stonekeeper" Maw said coldly.

"Doctor Strange" The man corrected. 

"I don't concern myself with remembering names".

"You shouldn't be here, you know. It's cold out" Strange said.

"I do not feel the cold" Maw said. 

"That may be so, but you still shouldn't be here" Strange said. "I'd like to talk to you about a few things".

"As would I, actually" Maw said.

"What do you mean?".

"This is a changed world" Maw said. "What has happened?".

"I'll explain everything" Doctor Strange promised.

"But first, how about you come in for a nice cup of tea?"

_My name is Ebony Maw. Once, I thought I knew who I was. I was a child and servant of Thanos, a member of the Black Order, and once my fathers tool to wield and command. I warned others of his comings before he arrived at their broken worlds.  
I once spread fear and terror across the universe. I am blessed with extraordinary telekinetic abilities, using my mind to seize control of the elements around me, to be used however I see fit. My words are my weapons, sharp blades of speech, whispers like knives, that tear into ones mind, corrupting their very thoughts, and bending their will to match with mine. In all my many years of servitude, never once did I fail Thanos. I was loyal, trusted and successful. Barbaric yet detached. Merciless yet merciful. I was all these things and more. But things went wrong. What I stood for is no more. Thanos is dead. Now, my path has changed. But if I am not these things, then what am I?_

**Ebony Maw will return**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go! The end of Ebony Maw's journey for now. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If it's liked enough, I will make a sequel, and I already have a few ideas in mind. Telling a story about such a minor MCU character has been very fun, and is a nice change for me, instead of making a story about Iron Man or Thor.
> 
> Anyway, that's all for now. I hope I can tell more stories about Ebony Maw soon!


End file.
